<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>try try again by quinnsparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368322">try try again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow'>quinnsparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Light Angst, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, immortal weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a writing prompt I found<br/>“How many times do I have to kill you before you stop coming back?”<br/>“No idea, but please, for the love of God, keep trying.”</p><p>Weiss is cursed to be immortal and Ruby is the only person that keeps coming back to try to kill her, but not because she hates her</p><p>basically weiss is sad and ruby wants to help but doesn't know how</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based off a writing prompt i found, but i have some fun ideas, so if it gets enough love, i might continue it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood was running down from Weiss’ forehead to her chin. She watched as a drop fell to the ground and splattered at her feet, a spot of crimson on bright white carpet.</p><p>“Look at that! You managed to make me bleed.”</p><p>Ruby stood across from her, silver knife in hand. Her legs were bent as she stood in a crouch, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Her black hair with red tips was in disarray, and she had a multitude of scars on her face and uncovered arms. Her silver eyes were wide and manic, well one of them, the left eye was almost completely swollen shut. Her own blood-soaked shirt was filled with holes, and she looked about ready to collapse.</p><p>When she spoke, her voice came out hoarse and gravelly, “It only took me almost dying to get to that point.”</p><p>Weiss laughed. “I’m proud of you, not many are able to do even that.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Ruby sighed, and stood straight, dropping the knife on the floor with a small <em>thunk</em>. With her head bowed, she raised her hands in surrender.</p><p>“No don’t give me that Ruby, we’re just getting started!”</p><p>She looked up from the floor, her own blood dripping from her nose and onto the once pristine carpet of the room. “I’ve tried everything. You keep coming back-”</p><p>“As do you! Don’t you get it? You’re the only one still trying! You can’t give up now.” Weiss was pleading with her now.</p><p>“I’m the only one for a reason!” she shouted, “You’ve destroyed anyone else. Don’t you get it? Not a single person can beat you, and I have fought you time and time again, and for what? For me to be left with a broken and battered body while you restart fresh. How many times do I have to kill you before you stop coming back?”</p><p>It was Weiss’ turn to look at the floor. She dropped her rapier and fell to her knees. This all had to do with her “gift” of immortality. More like a curse, she could be killed, but could not die. Everyone Weiss ever knew or loved had long since left this world.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she whispered. “But please, for the love of Gods,” she looked up at Ruby’s face, “keep trying.”</p><p>She looked at Weiss with what was almost sympathy, but that couldn’t be the case. Weiss could only think of how she was the reason for which many of Ruby’s friends and teammates had died. She was the reason for Ruby’s broken body. She was the reason so many had died and could not return.</p><p>See, the thing about Weiss’ curse, is that she couldn’t just be killed. No, she wasn’t that lucky. She could die all the time, and could be killed in any normal way a mortal person can, but she would always bounce back. The only way for Weiss to be killed, and truly killed, with no coming back, was for her to fight for her life, or to have an appreciation for it before she could lose her life. A cruel twist of fate you see? Of course Weiss was an excellent fighter. In another life, she had trained herself to become the best of the best so that she may always be able to protect the ones she loved. Without those people she loved, she resented life, she could not appreciate it.</p><p>Weiss’ life had been a great prize sought after for many lifetimes. Entire organizations formed around the idea of destroying the “immortal being.” They sent warrior after warrior to her doorstep, ready with weapons and all manner of fun toys to kill her with, but to no avail. It meant nothing for them to kill her without a true fight from her, but unluckily for them, she’s very good.</p><p>The girl that stood before Weiss now, was a miracle. She came one day with a small group of men, and when the battle was over, she was the only one still standing. She fought like a lion, with such ferocity and strength that Weiss hadn’t seen in many years. The best part? She came back. Unlike every other person that came before her, she survived, and came back. Weiss had even become fond of her. The girl was always grinning when she came, ready for another fight. Though recently, her grin had vanished, and had been replaced with a grim set line and a furrowed brow. Her weapon went from a big and complicated scythe, to only a small knife. Her hair had been long when Weiss first encountered her, though now it was cut much shorter for convenience. She had begun with armor, but now stood before Weiss in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, although they were now soaked in her own blood.</p><p>She brought her hands to rest in her pockets, and said, “I have been fighting you for too long Athánatos.” She always called Weiss that, apparently it was greek for “immortal.” Despite Weiss knowing her name, and knowing that Ruby knew hers.</p><p>“How long is too long?” she mumbled, tears threatening to spill over.

Ruby brought herself to kneel in front of Weiss’s own kneeling frame. Her eyes were sad, one swollen, and turning purple. Her jaw was set in a deep frown, and her scarred hands reached forward to take Weiss’ own, perfect and unflawed. “Athánatos, I have devoted three years of my life to battling you. I have given you every bit of fight I had in me. I started when I was full of anger, but now?” She paused, taking in her surroundings.</p><p>They were currently in a penthouse suite of a five star hotel. Weiss had rented it out for a few days, hoping that she would be killed soon, and had wanted to enjoy a taste of the luxury she had the privilege of living with in her youth. The couches that had been a crisp white when she rented the room, were now splattered with blood and had many rips and tears. The carpet was a mess, and all the curtains and drapes had been ripped from the walls. They had thoroughly trashed the place with their battle.</p><p>She looked back at Weiss, and her voice when she spoke next was less hoarse, “I’m tired. I have no fight left.”</p><p>Weiss’ eyes filled with tears. Her mind swarmed with despair. If Ruby gave up, and she had every right to, Weiss’ chances of freedom from the life she led would disappear. She would go back to being hunted by less than adequate warriors whose only goal was to take out someone whose skills were far superior. She would never die. She would never make it to the afterlife and be reunited with her sister.</p><p>She looked into the eyes of the girl kneeling before her. Ruby Rose, a true warrior, who had long ago learned of the parameters of Weiss’s curse, and had dutifully kept returning, but to no avail. She had lost so much in the process. It was unfair of Weiss to keep demanding a fight from Ruby, when she was so tired and so broken. Weiss pulled her hands away and tucked them into her chest as sobs racked her body. The tears felt hot and agonizing against her face and her lungs felt tight and constricted. She couldn’t ask anything else of this warrior, she had already taken more than she deserved.</p><p>She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a tight embrace. She tried to shake free from the hold, but she was just held tighter. She couldn’t think as she kept crying so she melted into the embrace, for that moment no longer caring if she deserved such a simple comfort or not. She hadn’t been hugged in so long.</p><p>She waited for her sobs to subdue and her thoughts to refocus before trying to pull away from the embrace again. This time, she was allowed to pull back, but the arms remained around her. She looked up and into Ruby’s eyes again, no hint of anger, but sympathy and sadness. Weiss couldn’t understand how Ruby could want to comfort her, after all that she’d done, she didn’t deserve this. She was about to open her mouth to say as much, but she was cut off.</p><p>“No one deserves to suffer alone...Weiss.”</p><p>That caused Weiss to pause. Ruby had never said her name before.</p><p>“Why-”</p><p>“I haven’t said your name before because I wanted to distance myself from you,” Ruby said, answering Weiss’s unspoken question. “I didn’t want to think of you as a person because it was my job to end your life, and to make myself feel better about it, I called you Athánatos. I wanted to think of you as a monster, an immortal being without a soul. I quickly learned that that wasn’t the case but I continued to not use your name because I still had a job to do.”</p><p>Weiss sat still, trying to keep her breathing steady and avoiding directly looking at Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby continued,”My heart ached for you when you told me what all your curse entailed, and I wanted to help you. So I volunteered on every expedition team that was set on destroying you so that I could do something. After every failure I learned more and more about you and how much skill you truly possess, and I count my lucky stars to have remained alive every time.”

Weiss looked down at her hands, feeling guilty at the lack of scars, and still very aware of Ruby’s arms still around her. She muttered under her breath, “I never wanted this.”</p><p>“I know that,” Ruby said quietly, brushing a few stray white hairs behind Weiss’s ear. “And I don’t blame you for the casualties that became of your curse.”</p><p>At that, Weiss’ face shot up to look Ruby in the eye. “That can’t be,” her voice cracked as she said it. “I killed so many, I’ve hurt you so many times-”</p><p>Ruby held a finger to Weiss’s lips, causing her to cease speaking. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been so close to her, the last time spoke to her with caring intent. This girl was born to be her enemy, to fight to the death, and yet she was showing Weiss kindness that she didn’t feel she deserved.</p><p>“I realized through all this time fighting, that I didn’t want to fight you anymore Weiss.” It was still strange to her to hear her name fall from Ruby’s lips. “I found that I cared about you. I wanted you to be happy, so I still fought, but to be honest with you, I can’t fight someone I love.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ruby still held her left arm around Weiss’ waist, her right hand resting on Weiss’s left shoulder, and her eyes trained on Weiss’s. Weiss could feel her heartbeat, she could feel her lungs struggling. Her heart hurt so much and she wanted nothing more than to die, but she was confused. Ruby had spent years attempting to kill her, and now she was confessing her love?</p><p>“That’s impossible. I’m a monster.”</p><p>“No, you’re human. And you are hurting more than any other human in the world. I can’t imagine losing everyone I love. Especially losing them and not being able to go after them. I wish I could give you what you want, but I can’t.”</p><p>Ruby withdrew her arms, a sad smile adorning her face. Her good eye blinked a tear out of it that raced down her chin and mixed with the blood from her nose. She stood up, collecting her red coat that had been torn off in the heat of battle. She bent to pick up her knife, but paused. She looked back at Weiss who was still staring blankly and confused, and stood up straight, forgoing the knife, and walked to the door. As she shrugged her coat on, flipping the hood up, she turned back to Weiss, who was watching from her place on the floor.

“You know,” said Ruby, “if you ever want to try to enjoy life again. You’ll know where to find me."</p><p>And with those parting words, she opened the door and exited the room, leaving Weiss still kneeling on the floor and reeling at what Ruby had said.</p><p>'I can’t fight someone I love.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people liked the first chapter and i have more to write, so here we go! i have no idea where i want this story to go, but if others keep enjoying it, and i feel the need to keep writing, i will. anyway thanks for reading and enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss didn’t move for hours. She stayed curled up on that same place on the floor, and cried. Gone was the ray of hope, who left Weiss with words that she couldn’t make sense of. She couldn’t wrap her head around what Ruby said, it just didn’t make sense.</p><p>What could she possibly have meant that she couldn’t fight someone she loved? Ruby couldn’t love her, she was responsible for the scars on her face. She was responsible for every permanent mark on Ruby’s arms, and the deaths of every person that had fought by her side, and yet, she had said it.</p><p>She never wanted to kill them, but when you have to fight for your life, you end up taking another. If she gave up, if she threw a fight, and she died, whomever was lucky enough to kill her wouldn’t have that victory for long. Weiss would resurface, they would inevitably come back, and this time, Weiss would win. It was her circle of life, repeated over and over again. Of course with the exception of Ruby.</p><p>Weiss’s sobs reduced to sniffling at some point, but even when they did, she remained on the carpet floors, her eyes trained on the knife that Ruby had left behind. When she felt that she had been wallowing long enough, the sun outside had dipped beneath the horizon, casting a purple glow around the room. She crawled to the knife, gently picking it up from where it lay. </p><p>Upon examination, it wasn’t just some old silver knife, in fact, the design surprised her. Weiss recognized the intricate carvings in the handle, the shape of the blade, and the hilt design. It was a compact miniature version of her own rapier, fashioned to be a useful blade to fight with.</p><p>How did Ruby get this? Weiss’s rapier was one of a kind, a token of her past when she had more money than she had known what to do with. She had gotten Myrtenaster special made by one of the best weaponsmiths of all time, to be so unique that it couldn’t be copied without a thorough blueprint of the weapon itself. This knife was practically identical, save for the size and lack of revolver chamber. Ruby would have had to practically study Weiss’s weapon for multiple hours to even get a handle on part of the design.</p><p>Though Weiss was confused (more so than she already was), she continued to examine it and found an inscription on the blade.</p><p>“Rose Weapon Mechanics.”</p><p>Of course Ruby was a weapon mechanic, or at least someone in her family was. What with all the weapons she’d used to try to kill Weiss with, it just made sense. Weiss slipped the knife into her belt, and stood to retrieve Myrtenaster from where she had dropped it several hours before.</p><p>Slipping her own weapon into her belt, she grabbed her own coat from where it lay on the kitchen counter, slipping it on. It had been a grand purchase a long time ago, beautifully white with light blue accents that matched her eyes...and her sister’s.</p><p>Weiss steeled herself against her emotions. She would not allow herself to become a sobbing mess on the floor again. At least not now, she’d already done enough crying for today.</p><p>But what was she to do now? The one who gave her hope that she’d one day make it to the other side had left. She had no home, nowhere to go, and much like the years she’d spent alone, she had no purpose. </p><p>She sighed, taking her coat back off, and leaving it along with the two blades on the counter, and made her way to the bedroom, sinking into the covers. She fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p>XXX</p><p>She awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. Her body felt warm, enveloped by the sunlight pouring through the open windows. Her body and mind felt well rested and rejuvenated, and all the small wounds she’d suffered from her and Ruby’s fight the day before had healed and vanished.</p><p>Another day in the life of an immortal being who basically had a reset button when she slept.</p><p>She rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She found her hair disheveled and the little makeup she wore smeared. Although she looked like a mess, she felt brand new. </p><p>She washed her face, feeling the ice cold water help her brain fully wake up. She washed the mascara from her eyes, a hairbrush fixed her messy hair, and she took in her full appearance in the mirror. She only had one thing that marred her otherwise perfect appearance. A large scar ran over her left eye, partially on her cheek and through her eyebrow, a reminder from a mistake made in her youth. It was the only scar that never faded, never went away, and she was grateful for it. It was the only remaining thing from the life she had been born into.</p><p>Shaking her head and exiting the bathroom, she gathered up what little belongings she had, stuffing them in the large backpack that she kept everything in, and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>She still had no idea what she was going to do. All she knew was that she had to get out of the suite and fast, not wanting to leave too much of a trail as to where she had gone so the local authorities didn’t arrest her and lock her up. Imagine receiving multiple life sentences and never aging or dying. Yeah that didn’t sound like fun. Weiss never used her own name when she did anything, choosing to use random aliases and ditching them as soon as she got them. </p><p>She had rented the room under the name of Susan Anthony. Why the hotel staff didn’t even bat an eye? She’d never know, her ID was half baked at best and the picture wasn’t even her, but that apparently didn’t matter.</p><p>She slipped her coat on, replacing Myrtenaster to its sheath, and paused when she reached for the knife. </p><p>She was still beyond puzzled as to how Ruby designed her blade like Myrtenaster, but more importantly, she wondered why. She had always been under the assumption that Ruby hated her. Why else would she dedicate three years of her life to try to kill Weiss? Although, if Weiss took into account what Ruby had told her the day before, she cared about Weiss. Even though she had started this whole mission of hers because she wanted to take out the infamous Athánatos, she had continued for Weiss’ sake. </p><p>That part still had Weiss’ brain reeling. Ruby had told her almost flat out that she loved her, but that left brained Weiss just couldn’t make sense of it. It didn’t fit logic. Ruby knew more about Weiss than anyone else in the world, and yet, she loved her? </p><p>Weiss picked up the blade and studied it closely once more. If she had to wager a guess, she’d say it was even the same silver and steel combination that Myrtenaster was made of, which just confused Weiss even further for as far as she knew, that mixture had been pretty rare.</p><p>She read the name of the mechanics shop in her head, then remembered something Ruby had said before she had left Weiss the day before. </p><p>'If you ever want to try to enjoy life again. You’ll know where to find me.'</p><p>Had she left the knife with the intention that Weiss would keep it and try to find her? Did she know she would have baffled Weiss? She practically dumped her address in Weiss’ lap and said, ‘Hey come and get me,’ but not only that, she had made Weiss an offer.</p><p>‘Enjoy life again.’</p><p>“Okay,” Weiss whispered aloud to herself in the empty suite. “I’ll give it a chance.”</p><p>And with that, she slipped the knife into her belt, exiting the suite and hightailing it outside to make her way to Rose Weapons Mechanics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i have momentum to keep writing this story, which i find crazy because i have actual stories i want to publish that i've had writer's block on forever. whatever tho, i'm having fun, and i'm just throwing a bunch of random shit in here that i hope y'all are enjoying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss stood frozen outside the blood red building. The name “Rose Weapons Mechanics” blazed in cursive neon yellow lights on the front of the building, and the windows were tinted so dark, she couldn’t see through them. The sign on the door read “OPEN” but Weiss could only stare at the building, not moving a muscle. </p><p>It was freezing outside, and Weiss shivered in her coat. She had made multiple attempts in the past hour of standing out in the cold to make it to the door, but she couldn’t get closer than where she stood now. Across the street.</p><p>Weiss took a deep breath to steady her fast paced heart and her erratic breathing patterns. She again tried to take a step forward to cross the street, but to no avail. </p><p>She resigned herself to remaining a permanent fixture outside the dust shop she was currently standing beside. There was no way she could bring herself to go in there.</p><p>As if a wind blew and sent a chill through her body, Weiss suddenly sensed a presence beside her that had not been there merely seconds beforehand. She slowly turned to the right to face her company to find a raven haired woman looking back at her with amber eyes. The expression on her face was hard to read, but the look in her eyes told Weiss that this woman found her interesting, like a puzzle to put together.</p><p>The cat ears atop her head swivleved back and forth as if listening for something, before she spoke. “You’ve been standing out here a long time. You here for the Rose place or the Dust shop?”</p><p>Weiss stared back at her with a look that must’ve been utter surprise. Was this woman watching her?</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“So the Rose place?”</p><p>Weiss stared for another second before slowly nodding her head.</p><p>“They don’t bite you know. You can just walk in.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“That’s Ruby’s knife,” she stated plainly. She was making direct eye contact with Weiss, her face still expressionless. “She spent a long time on that, how do you have it?” There was nothing accusatory in her voice, just plain curiosity.</p><p>“I- she- um-” Weiss stammered. Instead of actually answering the woman, she just unsheathed Myrtenaster for her to see.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you. I see,” she said. “She’s been expecting you.”</p><p>Weiss’ jaw went slack, practically dropping Myrtenaster as she slid it back in the sheath. “Expecting me?” she asked.</p><p>The woman nodded. “I assume you’re not going to enter on your own, so here.” And with that, she took Weiss gently by the arm, leading her across the street before stopping in front of the door. “Up to you, but I hope that makes it easier.”</p><p>Weiss’ heart felt like it was super sonic. Nerves of this magnitude hadn’t plagued her in years, seeing as she no longer interacted with anyone other than the people trying to kill her. She was majorly out of practice with casual pleasantries. </p><p>Weiss hardly attempted to thank the woman, before she slipped inside the Rose building, leaving Weiss outside.</p><p>“Okay, up to me. Up to me.” Weiss shook her arms, hopefully to rid herself of some of the nerves. She fixed her posture, held her head high, took a deep breath, and opened the door.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Long workbenches stretched out on both walls to the left and right, weapons of all manner strewn about in organized chaos. Toolboxes filled to the brim with tools and devices Weiss could hardly attempt to name and the entire room was painted red, the ceiling yellow, and the floor was black stained cement. The walls featured multiple weapons that Weiss herself had encountered within the past three years, all with the color scheme of red, black, and silver.</p><p>She spotted the woman from outside cross legged atop one of the workbenches, her nose buried in a book, to the right of a blonde woman currently working on something on the table. She grabbed multiple tools from the yellow toolbox to her left, and replaced them with others as she furiously worked on whatever it was in front of her.</p><p>“AhHA!” she exclaimed, raising what looked like golden gauntlets in front of the faunus woman. “Look Blake, I think I got it right this time!”</p><p>The woman from outside, whose name Weiss has just learned is Blake, closed her book to face the blonde woman, a small smile adorning her previously expressionless face.</p><p>“Before you say that you may want to test them out Yang.”</p><p>The blonde woman, apparently called Yang, slid the gauntlets onto her wrists. Flashing Blake a wink, she said, “It’s totally going to work this time.”</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, before looking to the door and finding Weiss standing there shifting her weight from foot to foot awkwardly.</p><p>“Glad to see you made it inside,” she said softly, giving Weiss a small smile. </p><p>Weiss smiled back nervously, but lost absolutely all confidence when Yang turned around.</p><p>Holy crap.</p><p>That was all Weiss thought as she took in the woman in front of her. She wore tan coveralls tied around her waist, wearing a yellow tank top showing off her… assets, and muscular arms. Her eyes were violet, and shone with amusement and cheer. Her smile was crooked, her hair was almost gold, and her gaze was directly on Weiss.</p><p>Taking in the appearance of the incredibly attractive woman in front of her, Weiss almost didn’t hear her question.</p><p>“And who might you be stranger?”</p><p>Weiss shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tried to answer.</p><p>“Well um, I’m- um”</p><p>Blake coming to her rescue again, said softly, while resting a hand on Yang’s shoulder, “She would be the Athánatos Yang.”</p><p>Yang’s eyes widened with surprise. Weiss was worried she might use those gauntlets she had been previously working on, unsure of what they did, but worried nonetheless about an impending fight. Her fears were unfounded though as Yang tore them off and dumped them on the workbench before striding forward and sticking out a hand.</p><p>“I’m Yang, and I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Weiss stood stock still for a moment, before shaking her head again and took Yang’s hand.</p><p>Expecting just a handshake, she let out an unexpected squeal when Yang took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Heard you’d be needing one of these,” Yang said cheerfully as she held Weiss even while she struggled to get free. </p><p>Weiss realized though, that there was no escaping, and even though she didn’t know this woman, or who told her she needed a hug, she felt safe. She did in fact need a hug (though she'd never admit it) and allowed herself to melt into the embrace, tears stinging her eyes and her throat closing up.</p><p>She saw Blake out of the corner of her eye still sitting on the workbench, though her book lay forgotten on the table, and her eyes looked at the scene in front of her with sympathy.</p><p>Before long, Yang released her hold on Weiss, allowing her to back up and wipe her eyes, collecting herself.</p><p>“Sorry to catch you off guard like that, but I heard life ain’t been very kind to you.”</p><p>Weiss finally found it within herself to ask a question. “How do you- Who told you about me?”</p><p>Yang chuckled. “Why Ruby of course. Oh! She’ll be wanting to know you’re here!” And with that, she ran to the back of the shop and slipped through the back door.</p><p>Weiss assumed that it led to some kind of breakroom, or perhaps even living quarters. She watched the door with growing anticipation, nerves growing within her body again. Her concentration on the door was broken however, when she felt a feather light touch on her shoulder.</p><p>Surprised, she whipped her head to the right to see Blake standing there, a small smile upon her face once again.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“You’re severely on edge. I hope you know none of us plan on attacking you.”</p><p>Weiss answered, “I- I think I got that. it’s just, why are you being so nice to me? Especially if you've heard about me and what I've done.”</p><p>Blake nodded, understanding lacing her tone as she replied, “Because we know what being alone feels like, and well, Ruby cares about you. She’s told us about your fights and part of your curse, but to be honest we thought you didn’t exist, seeing how we never actually saw or heard about you from anyone else.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, still confused, she kept listening.</p><p>“Ruby has a big heart, as does Yang. They tend to care about the type of people that don’t believe they deserve them.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Blake’s ears flicked. “I was one that got lucky enough to be cared about by them.”</p><p>Blake withdrew her hand, clasping them in front of her, joining Weiss in looking at the door, waiting for it to be opened.</p><p>Weiss heard a crash and the sounds of multiple things falling and breaking, before a rush of rose petals flew threw the door. The room that had previously smelt metallic and greasy now smelt like fresh roses, a smell that Weiss had quickly associated with Ruby, as the smell followed her everywhere. And sure enough, Ruby had materialized in front of her and Blake, a grin set on her face. Her eye was less swollen, though now dark purple, and the cuts on her face were covered with band-aids. Weiss had never seen her so… excited. Not only that, but excited to see her. A far cry from how she had left Weiss the day before.</p><p>“You actually came! Wow I thought you might ignore my suggestion and just keep going on alone for the rest of eternity but you’re here! And you met Blake!” she said while gesturing excitedly to Blake, who gave Ruby a small smile and tilt of her head. “And Yang!” Ruby said, turning around and gesturing wildly to the door. Yang didn’t come through the door for a moment, but it was soon swung open with a lot of force and out stumbled Yang rubbing her head.</p><p>“Rubes you made a pitcher land on my head!”</p><p>“Oops!” exclaimed Ruby, before turning back to Weiss, who was very stunned to say the least.</p><p>She stood before Weiss as if waiting for something, her eyes roving over Weiss, searching.</p><p>“Oh! Right, here um-” Weiss pulled the mini Myertenaster from her belt, holding it out for Ruby to take.</p><p>“Thank goodness you kept it. This took me a long time to make you know.” Ruby said the words, but didn’t reach for the blade.</p><p>Weiss furrowed her brow, looking between the knife and Ruby, not saying anything. It was silent for a moment before Blake nudged Weiss, reminding her that she should probably say something. Before she did, Blake crossed the room to Yang, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room, whispering to Yang as they took their leave, “Let’s let them sort this out.” And Yang gladly followed.</p><p>Watching the door close, Weiss looked back to Ruby, who held her hands behind her back, her stance showing she was at ease, but her eyes trained on the blade in Weiss’ hands.</p><p>“Ruby, how did you make this?”</p><p>That seemed to make Ruby lose some of her excitement. She took her hands from behind her back and shoved them in her pockets. She gave a nervous laugh while answering.</p><p>“Do you remember about a year ago when I killed you on that bridge, and we didn’t meet again for a few months?”</p><p>Weiss nodded, “Yes I had gone into hiding to avoid those who searched for me, to search for my rapier in peace,” she recalled. “I didn’t find it for months, and a few days after I retrieved it was when we fought again.”</p><p>Ruby wrung her hands while Weiss still held the knife in both hands as if presenting it. Ruby looked at the knife, pointing at it as she said, “I’m actually the one that had it. When you died that time, I took your rapier so I could fashion this. It took me months to make blueprints of it, and I felt really bad about it, but I had it returned to you as soon as possible. After I had the blueprints, I worked for a long time to make this knife suitable for me to use.”</p><p>Weiss stared blankly at Ruby as she continued.</p><p>“I can’t tell you why I did it because to be totally honest with you, I don’t know. I’ve had a fascination for weapons my whole life, and I always found yours to be incredibly unique. Delicate and stylish, yet strong and capable. I didn’t want to completely copy your rapier because that’s your weapon, not mine, so I made it compact. A knife that I could use easily while still holding most of the design of the real deal,” she said as she gestured to Myrtenaster hanging on Weiss’ hip.</p><p>Weiss didn’t quite know how to process this information. Ruby had taken her weapon? And she made a miniature copy for the sole reason of just because she wanted to? Weiss held the knife in one hand as she used her other to smooth the creases between her eyebrows, sighing as she placed it on the workbench to her left.</p><p>“I’m really really sorry Weiss.”</p><p>Again, hearing Ruby say her name caused her to flinch. It was still so strange to her, as she was the only person who knew it, and this was now the third time she’d said it. That wasn’t the only reason it was strange however. It was strange because Ruby had gone from fighting her multiple times a month, using only Athánatos to refer to her, to now standing in front of her, speaking as if they were old friends, and using her real name without hesitation.</p><p>“How can you use my name?” whispered Weiss, her eyes closed, her fingers still pinching her brow. “I’ve hurt you. I’ve almost killed you. I’m not worthy of forgiveness and yet you use my name so easily after years of calling me by another. Why- How can you treat me so normal? I deserve your hatred, yet you offer me lo-”</p><p>She stopped herself from saying it, but she figured Ruby got the idea. Ruby’s hands reached out, taking Weiss’ hand from her brow, and her other from the workbench, holding both in her own before replying. “Weiss, I don’t know how else to explain this to you, but I can’t hold grudges.”</p><p>She brought Weiss’s left hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss before looking into her eyes, causing Weiss to just about lose her mind.

“Forgiveness comes easy to me. I’ve had to forgive much worse than your wrongdoings, and even out of all the bad things you’ve done, I never blamed you.”</p><p>Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but Ruby silenced her with a soft squeeze of her hand.</p><p>“You are not at fault for your curse. You are not at fault for the deaths of those who came after your life. They signed themselves up for that, and I am no different. I went into every fight with the resolve to take you down or die trying because that was what I signed up for. Much like every other that came before me, with me, and after me.</p><p>And as for who gave you this curse, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I left the invitation for you to come hoping you’d want to try to live happier and with people that would care about you, even if we grow old while you stay young. I just wanted you to let yourself be loved. The reason though, that I didn’t tell you before, was that I think I know who gave you this curse, and how to find them.”</p><p>Weiss was still letting her brain catch up with every word that Ruby spoke. Forgiveness, mercy, and happiness had all been offered to her. While she still needed to sort all that out along with her own feelings on the matters, she paused her line of thought and her mind filled with one thing.</p><p>Ruby knew who cursed her. They could find them. </p><p>And the silent offer that Ruby had made hung over her head.</p><p>The chance to break her curse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wasn't originally going to include blake and yang, but honestly, no whiterose story feels complete to me without them at least making an appearance</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sat at the workbench, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow before picking up her pencil again and put it to the page in front of her. She was so focused, she almost didn’t notice Blake come up behind her, setting a mug of hot chocolate beside her as she worked. </p><p>She mumbled a barely audible ‘thanks’ before completely refocusing on the page in front of her.</p><p>“Ruby.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Ruby sighed, putting her pencil down and turning to look at Blake, who hadn’t moved away after setting down the mug.<br/>
“Yang won’t stop fiddling with those gauntlets. Can you please take a break from this and take a look at them?”</p><p>Ruby wanted to be annoyed, but Blake rarely asked her to do anything. She sighed, hopping down from the stool she sat on and rolled up the large paper she had been scribbling on. She tucked it into a small cubby filled with lots of other blueprints before turning to Blake with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah I can do that for you. She ignoring you too much?”</p><p>If it was true, and Blake was bothered that Yang wasn’t giving her the attention she craved, she didn’t let it show. Not like she ever would, or admit that she actually liked when Yang bothered her. She was usually pretty good at hiding how she actually felt. Instead of an actual answer, Blake shrugged and responded with, “She’s overworking herself, much like you with those blueprints. What’re you even working on?”</p><p>Ruby did not have the same talent of hiding what she really felt. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She thought she should try to hide what she was doing, but the look Blake was giving her told her that the truth was all that she’d hear. Ruby sighed.</p><p>“It’s about the Athánatos,” she said. “This last battle really took a toll on me. I finally got her, but I know she’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Blake nodded, familiar with what Ruby had told her about the battle on the bridge.</p><p>“And, well, while on the bridge, her rapier was on the ground, and, I wanted to check it out.” As she said this, Ruby moved toward a cupboard in the corner of the workshop, opening it and retrieving Myrtenaster from within.</p><p>“You took her weapon?” asked Blake.</p><p>“No!- Well, yes, but not forever. I brought it back to check it out and it’s just so beautiful, I mean, look at this!” she exclaimed, gently setting the weapon on the workbench, gesturing for Blake to come take a closer look.</p><p>Blake reluctantly moved closer as Ruby began pointing out all the unique features of the blade. The metal it was made of, the intricate carvings, the revolver, and the fact it was made for a left handed wielder. Each feature Ruby pointed out made her grow in excitement.</p><p>“Ruby, as interesting as this is, I don’t see what this has to do with what you’ve been working on,” Blake interrupted, before Ruby could start pointing out every ding in the metal.</p><p>Ruby paused her gushing and retrieved the blueprint from the cubby she had placed it in, and unrolled it for Blake to see.</p><p>“I’ve been making an exact blueprint of it so that I can make my own! Not my own rapier of course, I’d never want to steal another person’s personal weapon. I’m going to make myself a knife of the same design, leaving out the revolver and making the handle better equipped as a knife rather than a sword. Look here, I’ve already made a few designs.”</p><p>Blake looked at the designs as Ruby pointed them out, humming in acknowledgement and patting Ruby softly on the head.</p><p>“I see you’re excited about this. Though, you should probably return this as soon as possible,” Blake said, tapping the handle of the rapier.</p><p>“Oh I know, I hate the thought that she doesn’t have it,” Ruby replied, returning the rapier to the cupboard and the blueprints to the cubby. “But I only need a little more time.”</p><p>Blake hummed again, leaning against the workbench while looking at Ruby expectantly.</p><p>Ruby cocked her head in confusion at Blake’s expression, before remembering what Blake had asked her to do. “Ah! Right! Yang. Gauntlets. Gotcha.” </p><p>She shot Blake a wink and finger guns as she turned and headed for the back room, where Yang was undoubtedly making a mess in the kitchen again rather than work at the workbenches in the shop area. Before she made it to the door however, Blake called her name, stopping her before she reached for the handle.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ruby turned around, and saw Blake cock her head in the direction of the mug full of hot chocolate.</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, thanks Blake!” She rushed forward to the table, hands wrapped around the mug, when Blake stretched out her hand and took Ruby’s wrist, stopping her from rushing off.</p><p>Ruby looked up at Blake, and was about to ask why she was stopping her from leaving, when Blake said, “You spend an awful amount of time talking about the Athánatos, fighting her, and just all around thinking about her. Why do you keep fighting when you return home like this,” she gestured to Ruby’s body, covered with bruises and healing bones within, “and from what I’ve heard, you’re the only survivor. Why keep going back?”</p><p>Ruby was surprised that Blake asked such a personal question. It’s not like her and Blake didn’t trust each other, they’d known each other for years, but Blake usually kept to herself and respected Ruby’s privacy. Not only was the question unexpected, but Blake’s tone was laced with concern, rather than the usual curiosity she asked questions with.</p><p>Although Ruby was caught off guard, she had an answer.</p><p>“She’s alone Blake,” she started off in a whisper. “She can’t die, not without a fight, but even then, she has to actually care about her life to lose it. That just goes to show how truly miserable she is. She dies time and time again, and yet keeps coming back. How horrible could life be for her to not be able to lose it?”</p><p>Blake nodded, rubbing circles into Ruby’s hand with her thumb. Ruby was grateful for Blake and her silent support. Yang cared about her of course, and she could always go to her for anything, but Yang was loud. She always enveloped Ruby in bear hugs, incapable of being gentle (at least around Ruby, though she never seemed to have an issue being soft with Blake). Whereas Blake was quiet and trustworthy. When Ruby had an issue that Yang wouldn’t be able to help with, she went to Blake.</p><p>Ruby felt a tear slide down her cheek that Blake quickly wiped away with her free hand. She pulled Ruby into a hug as she began to cry, burying her head in Blake’s shoulder, and Blake just let her cry.</p><p>“You have so much sympathy for this Athánatos, Ruby. Why do you fight her?”</p><p>“Because it’s what she wants,” Ruby blubbered. “She can’t die without a fight, so I bring her that fight.”</p><p>Blake hummed again, “But what does it accomplish?  You said she can’t die without a fight, yes, but you said she needs to appreciate life. All this fighting is pointless unless she has a reason to live isn’t it?”</p><p>Ruby pulled away with a gasp. “Oh my gosh Blake, you’re right! I never thought about it like that. But, then what do I do? She knows that I’m the only one that returns, I can’t let her down.”</p><p>Blake shook her head, telling Ruby she as well did not know.</p><p>Ruby shook her head, contemplating her situation. She couldn’t stop fighting Athánatos, she couldn’t stay away from her for long. An immortal being with no love for life was exactly the type of person that Ruby couldn’t leave alone. She wanted to help her, even if it meant killing her. For as much as she knew, Athánatos could have been alive for hundreds of years, and that just sounded so sad. So lonely.</p><p>She didn’t know what else to do. She’d continue to go back and fight until she came up with something, and she told Blake as much.</p><p>Blake nodded, “Okay. I know Yang and I can’t stop you, we just worry about you.”</p><p>Ruby squeezed Blake in a tight hug. “I know you worry about me, but I always come back to you and Yang, and I’ll make sure I always will!”</p><p>“Alright alright,” Blake smiled as she pushed Ruby away to arm’s length. “I believe you. Now go get Yang to stop tinkering with those gauntlets.”</p><p>Ruby smiled, saluting Blake as she whirled into the kitchen, leaving a trail of petals behind.</p><p>XXX</p><p>[the day of the fight in the suite]</p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p>Yang’s shout in her ear woke Ruby up and promptly made her fall from the stool she sat on.</p><p>“Heyo sleepy head! Weren’t you off today with some grand plan to ‘save’ the Athánatos?”</p><p>Yang pulled Ruby up from the floor, as Ruby rubbed her butt that was definitely going to bruise. “Yeah wow, thanks for the wakeup call Yang. I should get an alarm clock with just your voice.”</p><p>“Ha! That’d be awesome. But like seriously, don’t you need to leave?” Yang took the stool Ruby previously occupied, picking up the mini rapier knife and spinning it between her fingers.</p><p>Ruby sighed, plucking the blade from Yang’s hand and sliding it into her belt. “Yes I’ll be off soon.”</p><p>Yang’s grin disappeared, replaced with a frown. “You know, I have yet to hear of this ‘plan’ Rubes. I trust you and all, and you promised you’d always come back to us, but I’m seriously worried. Ease my fears a bit? Tell me what you’re gonna do?”</p><p>Ruby dusted off her shirt and grabbed her red coat from the coat rack by the front door. She slipped it on, pulling the hood up before answering Yang. “It’s not as dangerous as you’re probably thinking sis. I’m going to appeal to her human nature.” </p><p>Yang stood from the stool, the legs scraping along the floor as she stood. She placed her right hand on the table, leaning forward, and giving her best “sister stink eye,” she asked, “And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Ruby turned from the door to face her sister. Her hands went into her coat pockets as she avoided Yang’s gaze. “I’m going to....” she muttered, making her words unintelligible.</p><p>“Sorry Ruby what was that? You’re going to what?”</p><p>“Invite her here.”</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>Ruby sighed again, finally meeting her sister’s eyes, she explained. “I’m going to give her the option to live happier. I’ll go to fight her, but I’ll throw the fight. I’m going to surrender and offer her the chance to choose a different path.”</p><p>“I don’t understand Ruby, why would you invite the Athánatos here? All she’s done is hurt you and kill everyone that tried to take her down. She doesn’t seem the type to let you throw-”</p><p>“Weiss.”</p><p>Yang paused. Confusion apparent on her face as she asked, “Did you just say Weiss?”</p><p>“That’s her name.”</p><p>“The Athánatos has a name?”</p><p>“Everyone has a name Yang.”</p><p>“How’d you find hers?”</p><p>“She told me. About the same time she told me about her curse. I’ve avoided using it because of my mission in the beginning, but now I think I need to use it. She’s a human after all.”</p><p>Yang shook her head. “Yeah ok, so Weiss. Weiss is the Athánatos’ name. That’s cool. That still doesn’t answer the question as to why you think that this plan will work.”</p><p>“Because she’s suffering. I’m going to fight her, like she expects of me, but I won’t let it go on long. I’m going to let her know how I feel, about fighting her, about her situation, about...her. I’m going to give her the means to track me down if she wants. I want her to know she has a place to go, where she will be loved and cared for without judgement.”</p><p>Yang held up her hand to stop Ruby. “Okay, I see where you’re coming from, but Ruby, are you sure that that’s safe?”</p><p>Ruby removed her hood, tucking a strand of black and red hair behind her ear, she replied, “Yang, she’s only dangerous because she’s hunted like a wild animal. She fights to die. Bringing her here won’t put us in any danger. If anything, having her here would be like a built in security system.” Ruby chuckled sadly before continuing. “She’s an excellent fighter, but she wouldn’t hurt us if we’re only trying to help. I’m going to tell her I’m done fighting. I can only imagine the pain that will cause her, but it’s for her own good. You know I can’t-”</p><p>“Fight someone you love yeah, yeah I know Ruby.” Yang finished. “I’m still baffled as to how you managed to go and catch feelings for someone trying to kill you, but hey, I’m not one to judge.”</p><p>“I heard that.” came Blake’s voice from the back door.</p><p>Yang whirled around to face the door, not seeing Blake there, she answered anyway, “Sorry Blake, I meant nothing by it!” She received no answer, and turned to face Ruby again.</p><p>“Alright well I’m in deep shit. But Ruby?” Yang reached her arms out.</p><p>Ruby obliged Yang’s silent request, allowing Yang to pull her into a tight hug.</p><p>“Be careful sis.”</p><p>“Of course Yang.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to try writing from ruby's perspective to see if i could switch between personalities in my writing style. i hope i did a good job for y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was harder for me to write, i have sort of an idea about where i want the story to go, but i'm starting to lose my momentum (think that's understandable seeing how i've written over 10,000 words) but i am having way too much fun writing this, so i don't plan on leaving it alone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss’s heart beat wildly as Ruby led her to the door at the end of the hallway. Ruby pushed it open, gesturing for Weiss to enter, before slipping through the door herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flipped on the light, allowing Weiss to take in her surroundings. The room was a simple bedroom with a full sized bed. Red sheets and pillows lay atop the bed, and a dresser stood in the corner next to the head of the bed. A laundry hamper sat next to the dresser, and the walls were bare except for two photos framed above the dresser. One showcased a blond man and a black haired woman that resembled Ruby, two little girls sat at their feet, one blonde, one black haired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss assumed the little girls must be Ruby and Yang, meaning they were sisters, and the man and woman must be their parents. The other photo was of the three girls that occupied the weapons shop, Ruby, Blake, and Yang, all smiling in front of the shop, the ‘Rose Weapons Mechanics’ sign visible in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby cleared her throat, causing Weiss to turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my room. We don’t have a guest room, so you’ll be taking mine for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t take your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held up her hand, her voice stern, “I’ve already made up my mind, so don’t you start with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss snapped her mouth shut, glaring at Ruby, but Ruby paid her no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take my room for the time being. Blake is working on convincing Yang to clear out our storage room, there’s so much junk we definitely do not need in there, and it’s supposed to be a bedroom, Yang’s just a hoarder. Until then, make yourself at home.” She finished, spreading her arms out in a “ta-da” gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where will you be then?” Weiss inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe it or not Weiss, the couch in the break room is super duper comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why can’t I take the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cuz I said so, and last I checked, this is my home, and I’ll put you where I very well please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned, but dropped her backpack from her shoulders and plopped it on the bed. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled. “Perfect! If it makes you feel better though, I’ll definitely be hounding Yang about that storage room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t, but I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby bounced on her heels, swinging her arms back and forth, the silence between them growing awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well,” Ruby started, “Let me know if you need anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could slip out the door, Weiss rushed forward, taking hold of Ruby’s arm, stopping her from leaving. Weiss took her hand back, as if she had touched a hot surface. She muttered a simple, “Thank you Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood still for a moment, before she slowly moved toward Weiss, pulling her into an embrace, tight enough to know she meant it, but loose enough to give Weiss the option of pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t pull away though, in fact, Weiss brought her own arms around Ruby’s waist, hugging her back lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, I hope you come to realize that you truly are welcome here. With us- with me, you’ll always have a home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you’re gone,” Weiss whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For too long, Weiss hadn’t allowed herself to love another person. They’d only die one day to leave her alone again. She had tried, in the beginning, to open her heart to others, only to be devastated when they passed on. Life moved on for everyone around her, but she was stuck in an endless cycle of misery, watching generations rise and fall. It wore down her spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pretend to know what it’s been like for you Weiss, but I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you…So if you ever want to talk, I promise I’m always here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, pulling away from the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled down at her, gently tucking a strand of Weiss’s hair behind her ear, letting her fingers linger there for a moment before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, “I’ll let you get situated, the rest of us will be making dinner. Feel free to join us whenever you’re ready. No pressure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those parting words. Ruby left Weiss alone in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sat on the edge of the bed, unable to relax. She held her posture, gazing around the room. So much had happened within the past twenty-four hours that she had never believed to be possible again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a home she had been welcomed into with open arms. She was safe. She was being treated as a normal person rather than the immortal being that she was. She was being called by her actual name. She was loved. She was forgiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while all those facts were swirling around within her mind, confusing her and causing her to second guess everything about herself, there was one fact that remained on the forefront of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby knew who cursed her, and this mystery person was still alive somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could only venture to guess that this person lived with the same curse that plagued her, though they probably reveled in it. How? She didn’t know. She had wanted to ask Ruby more about who it was, but Ruby had made it clear there would be no discussion on the matter until the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss groaned in frustration, standing up, grabbing her backpack, and dumping the contents on the floor. It wasn’t surprising that she’d have little belongings as she had to constantly be on the move, but this was just sad. Among her measly belongings were two changes of clothes, toiletries, a hairbrush, an extra pair of shoes, and her wallet. Myrtenaster as well of course. Once upon a time, she’d owned a thousand times the amount she currently had, and then some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, folding up the clothes and setting them atop the dresser, along with everything else she owned. She placed Myrtenaster on the floor, leaning it against the side of the dresser. She shrugged her coat off, draping it on one of the bead posts attached to the headboard, and slipped her shoes off, sliding both pairs under the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she concluded getting “situated.” There was nothing left for her to do, and she didn’t feel ready to join the others for dinner, but she felt guilty about just sitting around doing nothing in the room. Ruby’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to the heavenly smell of fish cooking. Salmon had once been her favorite meal, but with her less than desirable conditions she’d been living in the past while, it was a luxury she’d gone without for quite a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glided down the hall, her posture rigid, her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she rounded the corner into the small kitchen. Blake had her head in the oven, checking the fish, Yang stood at the counter chopping apples into slices, and Ruby was setting the table with dishes of different colors, presumably each person had their assigned color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up as she placed a white plate on the table. She beamed when she saw Weiss, and hurried around the table to take Weiss’ hand from in front of her. Ruby led her to the seat with the white plate, pulling the chair out for her to sit, and pushing it in for her before taking her seat in front of the red plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I take it we’re color coded?” asked Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded while grinning ear to ear. “Yep! I’m red, obviously. Blake is black, Yang is yellow, and you,” she gestured to the white plate in front of Weiss, “are white!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty obvious observation there Rubes, she’s practically porcelain!” Yang laughed to herself while Blake whipped her with a towel. “Ooh feisty Blake, I love it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake rolled her eyes, looking at Weiss with an expression that practically said, “She’s an idiot.” to which Weiss wholeheartedly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the small kitchen was entirely foreign to the immortal girl. Even in the years at the beginning of her long life, dinners with her own family had never felt this… pleasant. There was usually some type of yelling, some alcohol here and there, leading to drunken fights and broken bottles. Sometimes she had displeased her father, receiving scoldings over professionally prepared meals. Sometimes, there was loud boasting to guests, with loud drunken laughter and one upping each other that would lead to full blown angry screams about who was better. Never in her life had she experienced the calm cheerfulness that permeated the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang sat down in front of her yellow plate with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whump.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Smiling cheerfully, she set her elbows on the table. Resting her head on her hands, she looked straight at Weiss, making her squirm in her seat, feeling like her soul was being looked at. She stared like that for a few moments, seeming to enjoy making Weiss uncomfortable, before saying, “So Ruby gave her room to you. I’ve been told I need to clear out my storage closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss blushed from the comment. “I’m sorry about that, I truly never meant-” but Yang waved off whatever she was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset Weiss, just poking fun atcha is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stared at Yang in surprise. She’d just said her name. She supposed she shouldn’t be as taken aback as she was, seeing how Ruby had probably shared it, but going years without a single utterance of your name, it tends to throw you off when it’s suddenly being thrown around so casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could comment on it however, Ruby laid a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “I guess I didn’t tell you guys, “ she said, addressing Yang and Blake, “she’s gone a long time without people knowing her name, much less using it, so it might take a while for her to adjust to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang’s eyes widened in horror as Blake turned around, a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that not a soul has said your name in, how long?” asked Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, a few decades maybe. Perhaps half a century to be more precise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was slack jawed, still staring, while Blake held a more passive expression. It was Blake that next spoke, simply stating, “That’s a really long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, and she felt the next question before Yang even asked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been around exactly Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. She’d been asked this same question by a lot of people, mostly the people that had sought to destroy her, and she’d never answered it, at least not honestly. She usually replied with something along the lines of “too long,” or “a few lifetimes,” never a real answer. Though she didn’t want to share, she felt compelled to be honest to these women, who had welcomed her into their home, with forgiveness freely given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five hundred and ninety-six years, two hundred and forty-three days, and counting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Yang’s jaw dropped, and she quickly looked to Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s own usually expressionless face was now slightly showing the same shock that Yang displayed. Weiss turned to Ruby for her reaction, and saw neither shock nor sadness, in fact she looked relatively unfazed by the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, did you know this?” asked Yang, gesturing wildly at Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was longer actually,” stated Ruby, taking hold of Weiss’ left hand. “I think you need to consider, Yang, that Weiss just told us something deeply personal about herself, and your reaction is highly dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So serious Ruby, you act like I’m not dramatic, I don’t do anything half-assed. But Weiss, I am sorry. If I’ve made you uncomfortable, my apologies, it’s just, wow. Almost six hundred years, that’s- that’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Weiss said quietly, causing Yang to stop talking, and Ruby and Blake to turn to her. “It’s a long time, believe me, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shot Yang a glare, but Weiss hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder, a silent plea to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay- really. I haven’t ever actually told anyone my actual age, mostly to avoid questions about the past but also to protect myself. As long as you don’t ask about anything from the past, I don’t have a problem with you knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to keep my curiosity to a minimum, but I do have one question if that’s alright,” said Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you- I mean how old is your body- geez that don’t sound right- like how old were you when you became immortal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Alright, that’s all I wanted to know, thank you for sharing. Sorry again though, if I made you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled, shaking her head slightly, “It’s fine. It’s… good to finally tell someone.” She looked around the room at the three women, smiling at each, before dropping her gaze to her lap. Ruby squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake cleared her throat, causing all three at the table to look up at her. “The fish is done,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” exclaimed Yang as she jumped up to help Blake serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner was finished, and the dishes washed and put away, all girls went to their rooms. Ruby led Weiss back to her room, wishing Yang and Blake goodnight before they slipped into their own shared room. Ruby held the door for Weiss to enter for the second time that day, following in after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all settled in I hope?” Ruby asked excitedly, wringing her hands in front of her as she rocked on the balls of her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” was Weiss’ simple reply, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She watched as Ruby took a look around, scanning the room for all of Weiss’ things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pointing to the top of the dresser, she asked, “Is this really it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, slightly embarrassed with her lack of belongings, but such was the way of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, we should get you some more clothes, we’ll deal with that asap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss folded her arms loosely in front of her chest, unsure of what to say, she responded with a polite, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Anyway, I bet today’s been quite the whirlwind for you huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss chuckled, “You can say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, “I’ll let you get to sleep then.” She brought her hands to her pockets again, before reaching out with her left hand to take Weiss’. She planted a kiss on the back of Weiss' hand before releasing it, uttering a soft, “Night Weiss,” before she left the room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her face flushed, and her skin tingling where Ruby kissed her hand, Weiss got ready for bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she lay in the borrowed bed, her mind was once again overcome with all that had happened that day. She was starting to warm up to the idea that Ruby truly cared about her, why would she act the way she did if she didn’t care? Why would Ruby give up her room to Weiss, other than because she simply wanted to? She could’ve let Weiss take the couch, but she went out of her way to make Weiss comfortable. Why would she kiss Weiss’ hand or hold it for comfort when there was no reason to do so? Why would she embrace someone who had brought her harm, unless she truly forgave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would she help Weiss find the person who cursed her, if she didn’t want to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All good questions that only pointed to one answer. That Ruby did love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Ruby actually loving her caused Weiss' heart to do a little flip in her chest and face to heat up. She wasn't sure how she exactly felt about the warrior who had dedicated her life to doing what no one could. Over their time of fighting one another that led to nothing, Ruby had developed feelings for her, and had come to the decision that she’d continue to help Weiss, even when it caused her personal loss and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t say she didn’t love Ruby, she just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was feeling. Being alone for over 500 years makes you lose your understanding of certain emotions, and leaves no room to experience others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it would have to wait to be defined, because something arguably more important awaited her on the morrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i plan on getting into the actual plot the next chapter, all this buildup to who the antagonist is, and i've spent the last 2 chapters just writing more about weiss and ruby's feelings and such. anyway, stay tuned for more :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really love writing blake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sat at the workbench fiddling with a weapon much like a hammer that she’d been hired to fix. The complaints on it from the wielder, had been “not enough power, not enough pink, definitely needs a flamethrower added.” While Ruby had been gung ho to add the flame thrower, she’d been informed by the wielder’s husband that she should not be trusted with such power and to just do a routine tune-up.</p><p>Giving it a final once-over, she moved to the front of the shop, placing it into the eager hands of the wielder.</p><p>“All right! Did you add the flame thrower? Did ya? Did ya?”</p><p>“No Nora,” chuckled Ruby. “Ren told me not to.”</p><p>“Ah! He’s such a spoil sport! Thanks anyway!” and with that, Nora zoomed out the shop’s front door.</p><p>“Geez, does that girl even have a volume besides ‘loud?’” asked Yang, entering the shop from the backdoor.</p><p>“I doubt it,” replied Ruby, turning to face her sister. “Is she up?”</p><p>Yang smiled. “Yep! Better mood too, it’s like she’s a completely different person. Go see for yourself, she’s in the kitchen with Blake. I’m gonna fiddle with these babies for a bit,” she said the last part holding up the gauntlets she’d been working on for almost a year.</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>While speeding past Yang to make it to the door, Ruby planted a kiss on her cheek, receiving a startled ,”Hey!”</p><p>Ruby giggled, throwing a, “Love ya sis!” behind her as she exited the shop, zipping into the kitchen.</p><p>Ruby had already been smiling, but when she spotted Weiss, her smile grew.</p><p>Weiss sat at the table, in the same place as last night, with her white hair up in a tight bun. She was reading a newspaper held in one hand, and held a mug of coffee in the other. She didn’t seem to take notice of Ruby’s presence as her eyes roved over the paper and she absentmindedly brought the coffee to her lips.</p><p>Ruby stared for a moment, transfixed on Weiss just being a normal person having her morning coffee while catching up on the news. It was totally bizarre. Not unwelcome, of course, this was what Ruby had been hoping for, for Weiss to settle in and adjust to her surroundings, it just threw her for a loop. Just two days earlier they had been fighting to the death.</p><p>Shaking her head to stop staring creepily, she ran over to her, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ shoulders from behind, enjoying the startled gasp that escaped from her mouth.</p><p>“Good morning Weiss! How’d you sleep?” she asked as she released Weiss, taking the same chair from the previous night to Weiss’ left.</p><p>Weiss seemed to regain her bearings, setting the coffee down on the table, folding up the newspaper, and clearing her throat before answering, “Just fine Ruby, what about you? How'd the break room couch treat you?”</p><p>Ruby beamed, delighted to answer, “Great! Honestly it’s almost comfier than my bed! I’ve been tempted to just switch out the bed in my room for it, but Blake says it’s not a great idea and Yang does whatever Blake says so…”</p><p>“That’s because it’s not a great idea, and Yang is smart to listen to me if she knows what’s good for her.”</p><p>Ruby jumped in her seat, startled by Blake’s comment since she hadn’t taken notice Blake was even there. Blake stood by the coffee machine at the counter, leaning against it nonchalantly, hiding her smirk behind her own mug.</p><p>“You didn’t even register I was here, did you?”</p><p>Ruby chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head as she answered, “Um, no, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Too focused on your damsel to even notice me. Honestly, how am I not surprised?” Blake pushed herself from the counter, walking to the door. “I’m gonna join Yang in the shop. Don’t miss me too much.”</p><p>Ruby’s face was burning with embarrassment, both from not knowing Blake was there, and from the fact Blake had called Weiss her damsel- in front of Weiss.</p><p>Her eyes had been trained on the door as she had watched Blake leave, then she turned to Weiss to see that she as well had a faint blush adorning her usually pale cheeks. Weiss’ eyes had been focused on her lap, but when she looked up and met Ruby’s eyes, hers were filled with mirth and she had a teasing smile.</p><p>“Your damsel huh?”</p><p>“Ok well- uh- how’s your coffee? Good?”</p><p>Weiss’s expression made it evident that she didn’t want to let it go, but allowed Ruby reprieve anyway.</p><p>“It’s good, Blake truly is a master of the kitchen. First a wonderful dish of salmon last night, and a wonderful cup of coffee this morning,” she said as she took another sip from her mug, making eye contact with Ruby, amusement apparent in her eyes.</p><p>Ruby gulped. “Uh yeah, she’s great heh heh.”</p><p>Weiss set her mug down again, her smile faded. “Ruby-”</p><p>“The person!” Ruby blurted. “Who cursed you I mean. We should talk about that, yes?”</p><p>Weiss seemed surprised with Ruby’s sudden outburst, but nodded slowly. “Yes that was what I wanted to ask, I didn’t want to seem like that was all that was on my mind.”</p><p>“I can imagine it would be. I’m sorry about not telling you yesterday, but I wanted to give you a chance to relax before we got into it. But I’ll tell you now, gimme a sec!”</p><p>With that, Ruby practically jumped up from her seat, before shooting down the hall to her/Weiss’ room. She went to the dresser, opening the top drawer, shuffling all the junk around before her hand closed around a small notebook. Closing the drawer and closing the door behind her as she exited the room, she zoomed down the hall once again, coming to a halting stop mere inches away from a startled Weiss.</p><p>With a hand over her heart, Weiss said,“My goodness Ruby, what-”</p><p>“Sorry! I needed to get this, it has all my information in it,” Ruby said, waving the notebook in her left hand, a sheepish smile on her face. She hopped into her seat again, dropping the notebook in front of her, and opened it up to a page in the middle.</p><p>“Okay, so I’m going to tell you what I have, I just need you to listen right now, and when I’m done, we can come up with a game plan.”</p><p>As she was about to begin relaying the information she had spent months gathering, Weiss stopped her.</p><p>“Wait, we? Ruby I appreciate the willingness to help but-”</p><p>Holding her hand up to stop Weiss, with a stern voice, Ruby said, “No.”</p><p>“Rub-”</p><p>“No Weiss, I have made up my mind. There is quite literally nothing that you can say that will keep me from helping you on this. I realize that this is <em>your</em> issue and <em>your</em> fight, but I pledged my life to help you a long time ago, and there is no way I’m about to stop now. So please don’t tell me I can’t or that you don't want me to, because it won’t stop me. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Weiss looked taken aback by Ruby's determination, and like she might try to argue again, but Ruby didn’t really leave any room for argument, so instead of trying to convince Ruby it was a bad idea, all she could do was tell her, “That’s stupid.”</p><p>Ruby grinned in reply, “Mhm! I am fully aware and have already accepted whatever consequences may come to me. Now may I continue?”</p><p>With a look of disbelief, Weiss nodded.</p><p>“Great okay here we go.” Scanning the page in front of her, she pointed at a paragraph and started relaying the information to Weiss. “I’ve done quite a lot of digging within immortal hunting groups and organizations, all after you of course, but I managed to find out about another one who was killed sometime around fifty years ago.”</p><p>“Another immortal? Killed?” Weiss asked with surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently she was much less known about because of this knight that had sworn to keep her safe, and keep her a secret. Nobody really found out about her until the knight was on his deathbed, some guy named Jaune Arc. While he was about to kick the bucket, a group of assassins including the famous Cinder Fall, found the immortal tending to him and she was killed on site. She didn’t resurrect. Many believed it was because she had cared for her knight so much, she had a renewed appreciation for life and was able to be killed.”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but did you find the name of this other immortal?” asked Weiss.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Hang on,” scanning the page, with her finger moving over the words, Ruby found the name. “Pyrrha Nikos. A legendary warrior back in the old days. It was assumed she had lived for nearly a thousand years, although no one knows for sure.”</p><p>“Oh my…” Weiss’ eyes were glassy, lost in thought.</p><p>Ruby contemplated stopping and comforting Weiss, but didn't want to coddle her, and decided it was better to continue.</p><p>“I was able to talk to some of the older guys in the IHO (immortal hunting operatives), and they were able to get me access to Pyrrha's old journals, and I was able to learn more about her background and where she came from, and that rabbit-hole led me to someone named Salem.”</p><p>Ruby pulled a picture from the pages of her notebook, sliding it across the table to Weiss.</p><p>“Legend has it that this Salem person has been around way longer than either you or Pyrrha, or most of the human and faunus races for that matter, meaning it's likely they're behind your curse”</p><p>She allowed Weiss to absorb all the information she had just dumped on her. Weiss held the picture in her hands gingerly, as if it might disappear if she handled it wrong. It wasn’t a good picture by any means, it was supposedly of this person, Salem, but it looked more like a vaguely human shaped shadow than anything, and yet Weiss stared at it as though she could see every detail of this mystery person’s face.</p><p>“Weiss,” she said, pulling Weiss from her thoughts, and tapping her notebook, she told her the last bit of information she had spent the most time on finding. “I know where Salem is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it took me a while to figure out where i wanted this story to go and how to incorporate the villain, and i think i've come up with something pretty good. i'm pretty proud of my ideas so i hope you guys like this story as much as i enjoy writing it.</p><p>also, i'm quite literally just trying to find any way to incorporate as many of the OG RWBY characters into this story as possible, hence i added nora in as a regular customer, if only to show that it truly is a weapons mechanics shop and not just a random setting i chose. i also just love nora so yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss had heard of Pyrrha Nikos before. Supposedly she had been an incredible champion in the great war over 1,500 years ago. She had been one of the key reasons that the four kingdoms of Remnant had come to an agreement of peace. </p><p>But to think she had been an immortal like Weiss? That was certainly news. As far as Weiss knew, she had been the only immortal that still existed, but Ruby had just shown her that there were at least two more that existed within her own immortality.</p><p>And one was responsible for her curse.</p><p>That thought made her blood boil and her skin crawl. She had gone so long without a clue as to how she was like this and who could be responsible for nearly 600 years, and Ruby had found more information on the matter in less than three years, while simultaneously battling Weiss in the process.</p><p>That also made Weiss upset. Not the fact that Ruby had been able to figure it out while she hadn’t (although that thought also peeved her), but the fact that Ruby had been dedicated enough to do so much extra work for Weiss’ sake while she also fought for her life against Weiss.</p><p>It was so unfair, and yet Ruby had done it without complaint. She wouldn’t even let Weiss complain about it, or try to take the blame for hurting her in those three years. It was so infuriating. But Weiss had come to find that, that was just Ruby. </p><p>“Weiss,” Ruby interrupted her thoughts, causing Weiss to tear her focus away from the photo in her hands and look at Ruby. “I know where Salem is.”</p><p>What was the feeling rippling through her chest? More accurately, what were these feelings? A mixture of gratitude and fire of determination? Terror and excitement? Maybe appreciation with a dash of disbelief. Ruby had found Salem with three years of studious research, and Weiss continued to be blown away by her. </p><p>Shaking off her disbelief, she steeled her gaze to make eye contact with silver eyes, and asked, “Where?”</p><p>“It’s a two day journey from here. We wouldn’t be able to take an airship or any other type of transportation seeing as it’s an area highly populated by Grimm. The exact location, I don’t have, but I have a general idea, and it shouldn’t take too long to figure out exactly where.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, looking back at the photo in her hand. “So what do we do? When do we go? How do we go about this?”</p><p>Ruby closed her notebook, evidently having run out of information to share. She ran a hand through her short hair, before leaving it resting on the back of her neck, and letting out a breath, she replied, “You’d think with three years of battling an immortal under my belt, I’d have some sort of an idea as to what we’re up against, but I don’t. Salem is ancient. Older than you or this Pyrrha girl.” She said that last part gesturing to the notebook on the table.</p><p>The mention of their rocky history, Weiss cringed, but Ruby reached out a hand, taking Weiss’, and giving a soft squeeze. “It’s in the past Weiss.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, if only to let Ruby think she wasn’t dwelling on it 24/7.</p><p>When Ruby didn’t take her hand back after the simple gesture, it caused Weiss to zone out on Ruby’s hand still clasped around her own, causing her to not hear what Ruby said next.</p><p>“Can you repeat that?” she asked sheepishly.</p><p>Ruby just gave her a reassuring smile, before repeating, “I think the best way to go about this is to start off in a non threatening manner. Try to talk to this person, try to understand your curse more. What do you think?”</p><p>Weiss wanted to point out the obvious, before Ruby beat her to it.</p><p>“Of course we won’t go unarmed, that’d be pretty foolish.”</p><p>“Do you read my mind or something?”</p><p>Ruby giggled, answering, “No I just am able to read people I care about.”</p><p>The honesty of the answer made Weiss blush, and Ruby notice, pulling her hand away and clearing her throat.</p><p>“Yeah so I’ll bring my scythe, Crescent Rose, and my mini rapier blade, and you can take your rapier…?”</p><p>“Myrtenaster.”</p><p>“Okay, so you’ll take your rapier Myrtenaster, and I’ll take Crescent Rose and Mini-Aster.” Ruby looked entirely too pleased with herself.</p><p>“Mini-Aster?”</p><p>“Yeah, my blade! Because it’s a mini Myrtenaster? Get it?” The face Ruby was making made her look like the name was an accomplishment, and Weiss couldn’t find it in her heart to say otherwise, so she chuckled and nodded.</p><p>Ruby visibly became happier with Weiss’ easy acceptance of the name, and turned her attention back to the notebook.</p><p>“It’s up to you Weiss,” she started. “We can do this whenever you want. We can take some time to figure out a plan before we go ahead, or we can wing it. Personally, I say wing it, seeing as we know next to nothing about Salem. It wouldn’t be very productive to come up with a plan to have it fall to pieces when we realize Salem isn’t at all the person we prepared for.”</p><p>Weiss thought for a moment. Ruby made a good point that they didn’t know anything about Salem, or how dangerous of a person they could end up being. Making a full blown plan would make them not open to unexpected hurdles thrown their way. So while a full plan may not be the way to go, fully winging it was also a no go. She wanted to have at least the smallest semblance of what they planned to do, and she expressed as much to Ruby.</p><p>“Okay so we go in looking for a conversation,“ Ruby proposed. “Weapons drawn only to fight off any Grimm, but put away when faced with Salem personally. We try to talk it out. If things go south, we fight our way out.”</p><p>Weiss wanted to say it didn’t sound like the greatest of ideas, but she had no others. Ruby put all that they could do to light, and had formulated a plan that Weiss couldn’t have come up with herself. It was simple enough that left room for options, yet put together enough that it might work.</p><p>“Alright. That’s what we’ll do.”</p><p>“Great! When do you want to do this? All up to you, I’m ready when you are!” The look of earnest Ruby was giving Weiss in that moment made Weiss’ heart swell. This amazing human being had put her life on the line, for Weiss. She was leaving the decision completely up to Weiss, but giving her unwavering support, which Weiss felt she didn’t deserve, but appreciated it all the same. Her eyes stayed trained on Ruby’s, trying to find any hesitation or uneasiness at the prospect of potentially fighting an immortal being (not that she hadn’t done that before), but found only determination and a hint of a smile.</p><p>“As soon as we can if that’s alright.” </p><p>Ruby waved her hand to dispel Weiss’ worry, replying, “Perfect, I’ll talk to Yang and Blake, let them know we’ll be gone for a while, then we can pack up and get out of here.” </p><p>Ruby stood from the table, making her chair scrape across the floor, before disappearing in a flurry of petals down the hall.</p><p>Weiss shook her head. Would she ever stop being caught by surprise whenever Ruby did that? </p><p>XXX</p><p>“Alrighty, I hope you have everything you need because Blake and I sure as hell won’t be getting anything to you while you’re gone. You’re pretty much on your own.”</p><p>Weiss shouldered her pack as she watched Yang pull Ruby into a tight hug.</p><p>“We’ve got it! Right Weiss?” Ruby asked as she was released from Yang’s hug and turned to face Weiss.</p><p>“Mhmm- oh!” Yang pulled Weiss into a tight embrace once again, startling her.</p><p>Yang spoke quietly, but not disingenuously, saying, “Be careful ‘kay? We’ve gotten fond of ya.” When her hold released, Weiss was hesitant to let go as tears stung her eyes. “And take care of Ruby, yeah?”</p><p>Clearing her throat, her voice came out in a hoarse murmur, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>Blake was suddenly beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, and an almost imperceptible smile of encouragement. Weiss felt her throat closing up and a tear run down her face as Blake lightly brushed it away, and whispered, “We better see you back here Athánatos.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, conviction running through her veins. She would come back. She would see Blake and Yang again, and she would make sure Ruby came back as well. She felt a hand take hers. Looking down at their joined hands before reaching Ruby’s gaze, her breath hitched in her throat. Ruby looked at her with such love, it was difficult to believe it wasn’t genuine. Of course Ruby was genuine, Weiss wasn’t sure that Ruby knew how to be anything but.</p><p>“Let’s go?” Ruby asked, still giving Weiss the opportunity to do exactly as she wanted, and also the knowledge that she’d be willing to follow whatever Weiss said.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm sorry this wasn't them getting to face salem yet, but i'm having a super hard time figuring out what I should and shouldn't write in between their interactions and the changes in perspective. i promise next chapter will be better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for taking so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was incredibly dark. That observation was quite obvious, which is why she didn't say it out loud. Three days of trudging through thick forests, swampy marshes, and nearly being eaten by numerous types of Grimm, and they had yet to find a clue as to where Salem truly was.</p><p>That is, until something in the darkness caught her eye. It certainly seemed out of place, seeing as it was a door in the middle of the forest, but that wasn’t what drew her eye. The red light filtering through the cracks around the door? That was eye catching. If it hadn’t been for the light, she wouldn’t have even noticed the door.</p><p>“Weiss,” she whispered to her left, where she assumed where Weiss was, but was surprised, however, when the voice that answered back came from her right.</p><p>“I see it,” Weiss answered, and Ruby just about jumped out of her boots. “I’ll open it.”</p><p>Ruby watched as the vaguely Weiss-shaped silhouette moved towards the hidden doorway, her footsteps practically silent even with the ground covered in twigs and leaves that should’ve made them noisier. She listened for a moment to very muted rustling and creaking before she heard Weiss speak again, directly to her left.</p><p>“It’s open.”</p><p>“Geez Weiss!” Ruby whispered. “Are you looking to give me a heart attack?”</p><p>Weiss gave a soft chuckle, making Ruby’s heart flutter and her palms sweaty. When did something so simple start making Ruby lose control over herself? Why was her heart racing faster than when Weiss scared her? She supposed that much was obvious, but she still marvelled over how much she cared for this lonely immortal more and more everyday.</p><p>“Do you want to go in then?” asked Ruby.</p><p>All she got was a soft hum in response, and a hand taking hold of her arm to lead her toward the doorway.</p><p>Ruby figured she should be scared. After all, they were potentially about to be a step closer to Salem, or better yet, about to be face to face for all she knew. Out of all the feelings swirling around in her head, fear was not one of them. Ok well that might be a bit of a stretch, fear was present, but it definitely took the back burner for others. Excitement, anticipation, the hyperawareness to Weiss leading her by her arm, all helped mask the fear she felt.</p><p>The soft red light became brighter as they neared the door. Walking through the threshold revealed a room. Not quite a room, more like a cave with furnishings, and it wasn’t large. There were two tables, one against the left end of the cave and one in the middle, a lamp with a soft red light emanating from it resting on the table, along with multiple books. Dishes were stacked in neat piles on the left table, and a single chair was on the right side of the room, a coat slung over the back of it, and stool next to it.</p><p>There was nobody in the room.</p><p>“A bit empty huh?” As soon as she said it, she cringed at the obviousness of the statement, looking to Weiss for her reaction. </p><p>Weiss was staring at the lamp, the red light bathing her face and giving her an ethereal glow. It was as though the light was reflecting off of her and she looked deep in thought. </p><p>Ruby was happy to let her remain in her thoughts and continue to watch her, but a large gust of freezing air blew in through the doorway,  breaking whatever stupor Weiss was in, and causing her to shiver.</p><p>“Cold?” she asked as she took off her cloak and slung it over Weiss.</p><p>It looked like Weiss wanted to refuse the cloak and give it back to Ruby, but Ruby gave her best “you’re gonna take my cloak and that’s the end of it,” looks and Weiss closed her mouth before saying anything.</p><p>“Should we take a look around?” Ruby asked as she walked toward the table with the light and books. “And maybe close the door?”</p><p>Weiss nodded, pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders as she turned to close the door. While she did that, Ruby took the chair, and sat at the table, pulling the nearest book to her open.</p><p>“So it looks like these are all just histories Weiss,” she began, reading the titles as she picked up book after book. “The Hundred Year War: Secrets of Atlas, A History of Vale, The Grimm: Predicted Origins and Theories, The Last Stand: The Champion of Remnant - Ooh! This must be Pyrrha right?”</p><p>She cracked it open as Weiss came to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder as she read. “It says that Pyrrha died in the last battle of the Great War. She was taking out a huge portion of Grimm in Mistral, and according to eyewitness reports, she was scooped up by a huge ursa, and dragged away. Her body was never recovered.” She tapped the paragraph with her finger and turned to face Weiss. “Guess we know why now.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, reaching over Ruby’s shoulder to take the book, “May I?</p><p>“All yours.” Ruby passed the book to Weiss to take a look at as she continued scouring the remaining books for more clues.</p><p>“Let’s see,” she began, “A Look at the Past: Grimm Encounters, Stolen Armies, The Multiple Lives of Man -”</p><p>“What?” exclaimed Weiss, closing The Last Stand, and taking the book from Ruby. “I’ve heard of this. It’s been lost for centuries, there aren’t any more copies, I had heard they had all been burned by assassins in the great war. It’s supposed to be a record of people who have encountered magic, and filled with information on how to get more power, even legends of immortals. I was hoping it might have a clue as to how I became like this, or a way to-” She paused, looking from the book to Ruby, her expression sheepish, “You know...kill me.”</p><p>She hadn’t opened the book, it rested in her hands as she stared at it, her eyes wide with wonder. Ruby drank in the expression before setting a hand on Weiss’. “Well, apparently not all copies were destroyed. Whoever’s cave this is, has one. So either some rando just happens to have a supposedly destroyed book and other histories because of some fun pastime and just happens to live in a secluded cave, or this is Salem’s cave. Right?”</p><p>Before Weiss could answer, the door slammed open, letting a chilling burst of air in, and a figure wearing a hooded black cloak stepped through the doorway.</p><p>The unexpectedness of the intrusion sent Ruby flying from her chair and onto the floor, and Weiss dropped the book, before scrambling to pick it back up.</p><p>Ruby jumped up as quick as she could and came to stand next to Weiss as the new person closed the door behind them.</p><p>“It’s cold out there, glad you could find shelter,” a woman’s voice said as she turned from the closed door and faced Weiss and Ruby. Before this woman had come in, Ruby had been feeling excited at the prospect of being so close to finding answers, but now trembled slightly beside Weiss as they awaited what this stranger would do.
<br/>
“There’s no need to be afraid, I won’t do anything to you,” the woman said, as though reading their minds. She reached up with pale white hands to remove the hood. Her face was pure white with red veins running through her cheeks and her eyes were almost purely black, except for her red irises. Her hair was pure white as well, like Weiss’s, and pulled back in a large bun, tied securely with black ribbon. She looked like a villain in a children’s story.</p><p>“My name is Salem, and this is my home you’ve entered. How may I help you?” Her voice was pleasant, like she truly only wanted a friendly chat, Ruby figured she could fall asleep to it.</p><p>“Um, we-uh…” began Ruby, looking to Weiss for some help. She found Weiss’ eyes glazed over and her face blank, her knuckles turning whiter than they already were clutching the book tightly.</p><p>Realizing she'd have to start the discussion, she looked Salem in the eye. “We came to find you actually. We just want to talk. About, um…” Looking to Weiss again to find her the same, she finished, “Um, about, immortals.”</p><p>Salem sighed, “I suppose you think I know a lot about them?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Ruby answered nervously. “Heard you were immortal, and that you can make others immortal as well. Is it true?”</p><p>Salem's eyes narrowed as looked into Ruby’s eyes and Ruby found herself lost in pools of darkness. She could see visions of destruction, war, and death. She felt fear and chaos and bloodlust seeping into her bones. She closed her eyes and shook her head to free herself from the visions, and when her eyes opened, all was back to normal and Weiss was looking at her with concern.</p><p>“Yes, I’m an immortal, I won’t lie. Though, if you try to kill me, it won’t do you any good, I’ll just come back,” said Salem as though nothing happened. She walked forward to take the seat Ruby had abandoned. Ruby and Weiss gave her a wide berth. “I must ask though, what purpose do you have in knowing if I could make an immortal? Are you asking for immortality?”</p><p>Ruby started waving her hands in front of her, “Oh gods no, not at all. We’re trying to find answers.” She looked to Weiss, who gave a curt nod, before continuing. “Weiss here is an immortal. Been around for nearly six hundred years. We want to know if that was your doing, and if there were any way to fix it.”</p><p>Looking to Weiss, Salem asked solemnly, “Are you asking to die?” </p><p>Weiss finally looked at Salem, her face determined. “I guess I am.”</p><p>Ruby held her tongue, though she wanted very badly to say no. No Weiss isn’t asking to die, she’s asking to grow old, live out mortal years surrounded by people who love her. People like Ruby. But that wasn’t Ruby’s place, so she said nothing.</p><p>Salem sneered, which was strange, as the words she said, and the tone she used didn't match the face she was making. “I didn’t curse you girl, I don’t have that power. And as for breaking the curse, I’m sure you know the parameters. Dying is truly up to you. I can't fix you. You think I'd still be here if I knew how to end it?”</p><p>Ruby watched a tear fall from Weiss’ eye.</p><p>“But I can tell you one thing,” Salem said, gesturing for the book still in Weiss’ hands. She handed it over, Salem took it and opened it to a page in the back. Her eyes scanned the page before looking back to Weiss. “I know who did curse you. He cursed me too. He lives with a similar curse, immortality through reincarnation, and he wrote this book,” she said, gesturing to the page. “You can find him with this. In exchange for this information, I ask for one thing.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, her voice came out strained, “What would that be?”</p><p>“If you find him, beat the shit out of him.”</p><p>Ruby snorted. It gained Weiss and Salem's attention and absolutely broke the serious mood of the room, and she didn't feel the least bit sorry about it. Serious stuff tended to make her antsy, and she had just been asked by an immortal to beat the shit out of another. That was funny! And it's not like she hadn't done it before, but this was a completely different immortal they were talking about. So yeah, she was scared, and nervous, and she needed to laugh so she didn't have a panic attack.</p><p>"Yeah we can do that for ya! Chances are I'm gonna wanna do it anyway. Who is this guy and where do we find him?"</p><p>Salem narrowed her eyes at Ruby, before pointing at the page again. "His name is Oz, and this map will lead you to him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had the idea of oz being the true antagonist of this story while building up the idea that salem was the big bad villain. i'm not sure where i'll take it after this, but i hope you liked this chapter</p><p>let me know what y'all think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've got momentum :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weiss wanted to throw herself across the space between herself and Salem and throttle the other immortal’s neck. Not that it would do anything, but it’d be a great release of the rage welling up inside Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The years she had spent searching for answers seemed to be coming to an end only for the end to be another beginning. Salem hadn’t cursed her (well that’s what Salem says, Weiss isn’t so inclined to agree with the whole “comic book villain” vibe telling her otherwise). Some man she’d never heard of named Oz was to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Ruby can find it in herself to laugh at this gods awful situation and ask her questions straightforwardly. Weiss was still fuming and she wasn’t sure when she’d blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ruby was learning how to find Oz, Weiss practically stared a hole through Salem’s forehead, wishing she had been the answer so badly, but knowing the ending was nowhere near for her. Salem was supposed to have been the bad guy, she played the part perfectly, but she was just another victim of Oz’s curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she stood in the middle of the cave floor, practically smoking from her pores with frustration, before she was pulled out of her self loathing and disappointment by a soft kiss to her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In surprise she jumped away, bringing her hand to her temple to feel the spot that had been kissed, and turning to face Ruby, adorning a loving and patient smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to squeeze your hand and shake you a bit, but you were in quite a mood. Honestly surprised that it even worked.” Ruby reached out and took Weiss’ hand away from her temple, pulling it down to hang between them with their fingers interlocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all we need, we just have to partake in a blood pact to not tell anyone about Salem then we can be on our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok that got Weiss’ attention back to the task at hand. Salem. Immortality. Oz. Then the bad mood came swooping back in, how great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? Did you say blood pact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Salem doesn’t want any of the IHO or bounty hunters after her, so we need to make a blood pact not to spill the beans about her location and such.” Ruby said this so casually while bouncing on the balls of her feet, her fingers still intertwined with Weiss’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is a blood pact required? We won’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well see, Salem is like super ancient, and she’s had to relocate like a lot so to make sure we absolutely can’t say anything about her to anyone, we gotta do it. Plus if we don’t, she’ll kill us. That’s not really a problem for you obviously, but I am still very much mortal and would like to continue this crazy train called life so we don’t really have a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can she say that like she’s talking about going on an afternoon stroll? Like her life isn’t hanging in the balance at this very moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem still sat at the table, her posture perfect, as she stacked her books in neat piles by subject. Her cloak was now off and hung on the back of the chair with the coat, and her half sleeve dress showcased her red veined arms. She really does look wicked, and the look in her eye as she looks at Ruby is like she wants to turn her into a three course meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright Ruby, a blood pact it is then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason for Weiss’ hesitation for such a pact is that they’re very dangerous. A blood pact is one of the most sacred forms of making promises, and is soul binding. If it were to go awry in the midst of making it, all participating members could be burned up in an instant (because that’s just how you die when blood pacts are involved). Not to mention if you break one, you burst into flames. Fun stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make the terms, when I ask for your agreement to them, say ‘I do,’ and prick your finger to put a drop of blood on this cloth,” explained Salem, holding up a small white cloth. “When the pact has been made, the cloth will be burnt, and the promise has been made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss gulped. She had never participated in a blood pact for the very reason of not wanting to be burnt up by accident, seeing as that’s a terribly painful death, but she wasn’t worried for herself now, she was worried for Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, let’s get to it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course her fears did not translate to Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their blood was drawn, the pact was made, and as soon as it was over, the hand Ruby had let go of to make the pact, quickly found Weiss’ again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate your help Salem. We will find Oz. We’re gonna figure out why he did this, and as you so eloquently put it, we will ‘beat the shit out of him,’” Ruby promised Salem, giggling as she quoted her from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be on our way. I hope you stay hidden and left alone,” spoke up Weiss. She hadn’t said much since entering the cave, she hadn’t felt the need to, and she hoped to never come across Salem again. She did not have a good feeling about the ancient immortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please leave, before I lose my patience and kill your girlfriend. Honestly the energy she possesses astounds me and I need it out of my presence.” Salem stood from her seat drawing herself to her full height, probably six feet or so, absolutely towering over Weiss and Ruby. Finding this intimidating, and taking the warning while also ignoring the “girlfriend” comment, Weiss pulled Ruby’s hand she was holding and hightailed it out of that cave entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she didn’t stop running until they were over a mile away, but that was only because Ruby swept her off her feet and used her semblance to get them farther faster, and boy was that a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of exhaustion, fear, and anger were slowing her down the farther she ran, and she could feel herself on the verge of collapsing. She didn’t want to stop running, but the fear of Salem possibly coming for Ruby, despite the pact, and the fact they got out of there as fast as they could, kept her going. It was when Ruby let go of her hand, she whirled around, ready to attack whatever just removed Ruby’s hand from hers (because she was worried for Ruby’s safety, not because she felt alone as soon as Ruby wasn’t touching her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss chill out, and stop moving. Sheath your sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss did as instructed, while also fighting the urge to grab Ruby’s hand again and keep running. “Ruby we need to keep going, she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah I understand your fears, so we can keep going, but you’re about to drop, so stop.” She paused to giggle. “That rhymed. I’m amazing. Now come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist, pulling her close, leaving no space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was very surprised to say the least, being hugged at this point in time being the last thing she expected, but before her thoughts could become an absolute trainwreck, she shivered as Ruby whispered in her ear, “Hold tight Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing as instructed (because she was told to, totally not because she’d been wanting to wrap herself in Ruby’s embrace for days), she tightened her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and just about lost her breath when she was lifted off her feet and she was moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took far too long for her brain to catch up with what was going on. Possibly twelve seconds of internal screaming and clutching Ruby in a death grip later, the thought that this was Ruby’s semblance popped into her head, and her panic decreased exponentially. Her grip lessened, only slightly, as to not cause Ruby to get squeezed to death, but tight enough to still hold on securely. Her breathing was erratic due to the stress of this entire situation, and being held so intimately by Ruby wasn’t helping. Her heartbeat must’ve been off the charts and her eyes were shut tight, but the feeling was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she was flying, very fast, and she felt so weightless. She wasn’t touching the ground, and she was fairly certain Ruby wasn’t either. Her breathing was becoming less panicked and more level, enough for her to basically breathe out the word, “Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed. Ruby laughing had a habit of putting Weiss at ease, but with being so close to her and physically feeling it was another experience altogether. It was contagious, and Weiss found herself laughing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible to say how much time passed, but it felt too short, because before long, ruby slowed down, and they came to a stop right at the edge of town. Ruby had turned a two day walk into a twilight flight (hey that rhymed).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy- wow Ruby! You just- we- oh my- Wow! That- that was incredible! I don’t have the words, but, just, wow. My gods that was amazing. Truly, I didn’t know you could do that!” Perhaps she was breathless. Maybe completely swept off her feet. Her mind was a mess, and she wasn’t thinking before speaking, but she didn’t care. Ruby just did something incredible. Ruby was incredible, and Weiss needed her to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was positively beaming. “Weiss don’t get mad but I’ve absolutely never done that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Weiss wasn’t pumped up on adrenaline and a lot of feelings towards Ruby, she might have chewed her out for trying something like that without knowing if it would work or hurt one of them. But she was. Her blood was pumping, she was excited, and way too head over heels at that moment to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, right now, I don’t care! I might later, but not right now, holy hell that was phenomenal and we have to do it again sometime because- just- wow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was running her hands through her hair like a madwoman. The feelings in her were such a mess, and so very complicated, but they were all good. The fear from only moments earlier was completely wiped out by all the positive feelings toward this fantastic silver eyed warrior, and she couldn’t have stopped the next words from exiting her mouth even if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, for the love of gods, kiss me dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's hands found Weiss’ waist and pulled her close as their lips crashed together and Weiss’ hands tangled in the red tipped hair she’d been dying to touch. Weiss desperately tugged Ruby closer to her to deepen the kiss, as though if she didn’t hold tight enough to her, Ruby might disappear in a flurry of rose petals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was crazy, and it was fueled by feelings that had lain dormant for so long she’d forgotten what it felt like to love. To want someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> with. She didn’t know what she’d do if she disconnected from Ruby, so she didn’t. She kissed her like Ruby was her lifeline, and didn’t stop when the tears started to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Ruby had to feel them, they were hot, and they stung, and her throat closed up as she kissed the woman that loved her. She didn’t need to tell her to stop, Ruby slowed, but didn’t move away, and the passionate kiss that had started, now became a slow, and tender kiss, filled with tenderness and patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled away first. She had to, before sobs began to wrack her body, and Ruby pulled her close. She didn’t even know why she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Weiss. I’m sorry, let it all out, it’s okay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt a wave of exhaustion hit her. She collapsed to the floor, Ruby following her, and holding her as she continued to cry. She managed to choke out, “Don’t be,” between sobs, but cried for a long time while Ruby just held her, running her fingers through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sobs ended, and Weiss was left feeling drained and unable to stand, Ruby picked her up, cradling her close to her chest, and walked to the nearest inn at the edge of the town. Ruby set her down on a couch in the lobby to rent a room, and picked her back up as soon as she was given a key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Weiss could barely keep her eyes open, tears still trailing down her face, Ruby opened the door to the room and laid Weiss on the bed, closing the door behind them and pulling the covers up over Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep on the pullout. If you need me, just say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Weiss managed to say through the fog of exhaustion, “with me. Don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded, unlacing her boots, and setting their coats on the bedside table, she slipped under the covers next to Weiss, leaving enough room between them to be polite. Weiss would have none of that, and curled her body towards Ruby, her head resting on her collarbone, Ruby wrapping her arms around Weiss, pulling her close, and enveloping her in the smell of roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost missed the barely audible, “Night Weiss,” before slipping into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they kissed! i didn't know when i was gonna have that happen, but here ya go everyone.</p><p>i don't want y'all thinking i'm gonna make this angstier than i have to. its supposed to be a fluffy romance thrown into the story of an immortal so i hope i'm doing an ok job of balancing that out</p><p>anyway let me know what you guys think, i hope i'll update again soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up in Ruby’s arms was not an unwelcome surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss woke up all at once (that sometimes happened when she slept deeply), causing her to forcefully shove herself away from Ruby. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be wrapped in Ruby’s embrace, but a knee jerk reaction can’t be stopped. One moment she was sleeping just fine, then the next she was trying desperately to get away from Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s hold tightened, pulling Weiss closer to her, not allowing her to escape the embrace. “Woah, Weiss, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was able to stop moving, her heart rate and breathing were still erratic while Ruby ran a hand through her hair. She allowed herself to relax and practically melted with the attention Ruby was giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss just nodded, her head resting against Ruby’s chest. Her thoughts were completely scrambled, but there was one that was aggressively taking up all her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I seriously start crying while we were kissing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby snorted, continuing her gentle pace with her fingers through Weiss’ scalp. “Yeah, but don’t be embarrassed. I figure there’s a lot going on in your head,” she said, tapping a finger to Weiss’ forehead, “and it finally got to the point of the straw that broke the camel’s back you know? Like one thing after another piling up before you broke down, so I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled away a bit, enough to look Ruby in the eye. She was in awe at the understanding and patience she was receiving from her. She supposed she shouldn’t be as surprised as she was, considering Ruby had only made her feelings toward her crystal clear since their last battle, but she’d be willing to bet that half a millennium without someone to say “I love you” to was going to make it hard to believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You apologized yesterday,” said Weiss, remembering the muttered apologies Ruby had made when she’d been crying in the fetal position (talk about embarrassing). “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sighed, her fingers stilled, and she slipped her hand from Weiss’ hair to her temple. “Because I kissed you and you started crying. I thought I had done something wrong at first, but I realized it wasn’t me. I mean it wasn’t, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss quickly shook her head, wanting to dispel any and all concerns Ruby had about how she felt. “No, no, you’re right. It wasn’t you at all, in fact you were perfect- I mean! You were fine, truly. It was just a bunch of stuff going on in my head, and Ruby,” she paused, taking a deep breath, and willing herself to look into Ruby’s eyes, rather than break eye contact. “I don’t want you to think I wanted you to kiss me in the heat of the moment, because while I may have been pumped up on adrenaline and excitement after your semblance, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s cheeks became pink. Her eyes were wide, and she licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’d like to again, if that’s alright with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment would’ve been perfectly romantic and fluffy, with just the right amount of cheesy thrown in, at least, in Weiss’ opinion. So of course Ruby would ruin it, saying, “You won’t cry again will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned and her brow furrowed. “Wow, you really know how to break the tension don’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grinned, rushing forward, pressing her lips to Weiss’ frown. Of course, Weiss stopped frowning immediately, bringing a hand to rest in Ruby’s hair while Ruby deepened the kiss. She pushed Weiss from her side to her back, straddling her, while holding her weight above Weiss with her arms on either side of Weiss’ head. Her hair fell in front of her face, tickling Weiss’ forehead, and Weiss’ hands wound around Ruby’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly turning into something slightly more than just a makeout, Weiss gently pressed against Ruby’s shoulder to separate. Ruby’s flushed face and dilated pupils made her want to dive right back in and see how far she could take this, but decided against it. After all, she was still figuring out her feelings, and she was currently on the hunt for an immortal jackass, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was able to convince W</span>
  <span>eiss that they should head back to the weapons shop to regroup before setting off on yet another hunt for yet another immortal. They gathered their belongings and headed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stopped. Curious as to why Ruby wasn’t following her down the road toward the heart of town, Weiss turned to see Ruby grinning. “What’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rushed forward, enveloping Weiss in another surprise embrace. “I’d hold on if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, no-AH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were off! Flying through the streets of town, making split second turns on winding roads, and setting off car alarms as they went. Weiss’ heart could barely take the excitement of it all, and she held on tightly. The feeling was different from the night before. She had her eyes open this time for starters, and she was able to witness the blurred colors of people and shops as they passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in front of the shop within moments. Ruby released Weiss, grinning from ear to ear while keeping her hands at Weiss’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to just sweep you up like that, but it’s so much fun I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weiss opened her mouth to say something along the lines of “you fool,” even though she meant “oh it’s fine, please hold me like that all the time,” Yang burst through the front door of the shop, her mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit Rubes! How did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s hands quickly released Weiss’ waist, bringing her left hand to her neck, and her grin turned into a sheepish smile. “Uh, well, I don’t know actually. Just kinda happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was positively beaming, rushing toward Ruby. Weiss saw Blake exit the shop and stay by the door with a small smile on her face as they both watched Yang scoop up Ruby in her arms while shouting, “Rubes! Rubes! You gotta let me try! That looked like so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hid her smile behind a hand, leaving the sisters to their shenanigans, and went to join Blake by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said with a little wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s smile remained the same as she answered. “Hey. How was the mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ smile dropped. Her mood quickly became sour, something Blake definitely picked up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we found Salem,” Weiss paused. Realizing she wasn’t going to burn for the statement, she continued. “She wasn’t at fault unfortunately. We have to restart our search for the real culprit. Yet another immortal.” She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her, and keeping her frown, even as her gaze drifted back to the two sisters, now full on wrestling on the pavement. "Who knew there were so many more immortals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tilted her head with a thoughtful expression, her ears twitching for a few seconds before responding. “So it wasn’t Salem. Unfortunate, yes, but as I understand, this is the closest you’ve gotten to answers on your curse in roughly five centuries. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby is doing her best to help you, I’m sure you can see that. You’re closer than you have been in centuries. You’ve had patience for all this time. What’s a little while longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed again, dropping her arms and tearing her gaze away from the pair grappling on the floor to make eye contact with Blake. “You’re right, I know you are. It’s just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so close yet so far away?” Blake chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” said Weiss. “Salem was supposed to give me answers. She was supposed to be the ‘dead end’ so to speak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just make a pun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss made a pun?” Yang called from her spot on the floor, struggling as she was pinned on the floor under Ruby’s weight as Ruby held Yang’s arms down at her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss found it within herself to laugh lightly at the scene in front of her. She knew Ruby was strong, but she had assumed Yang would win in a fight between the two of them (not that she thought they would ever be wrestling each other on the sidewalk), but Yang was helplessly pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake? Darling? Help?” Yang pleaded, giving Blake what could only be described as “puppy dog” eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smirked, pushing herself from the doorway to kneel before Yang, ignoring Ruby completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can get out of this without my help, I’ll give you a reward,” she said, with a hint of...something, in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the prospect of receiving a reward of some sort from Blake (although Weiss was pretty sure what that “reward” was), Yang closed her eyes with a grin set in place. When she opened them again, they were no longer the light purple that Weiss was used to seeing, but blood red, and her hair seemed to be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Ruby whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened was hard to describe. In less than two seconds, Ruby was flying through the air, and Yang was on her feet, looking expectantly at Blake, whose smile gave away that she knew what the outcome to the sisters’ impromptu wrestling match would be all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of plummeting back to the cement, where she would surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>splat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ruby twisted midair, activating her semblance, and landing safely near Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when she does that. I’d totally win otherwise,” she muttered, just loud enough for Weiss to hear, as she dusted off her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just happen?” Weiss asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked up from her pants to look Weiss in the eye, flashing her a grin. While gesturing to Yang, who was currently making out with Blake, she answered, “Yang's semblance! It’s really cool, every bit of damage she receives she can basically dish out twice as bad. Amazing right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss blinked. Ruby really could do a complete 180 with her attitude, which kept Weiss wondering what exactly went on her head. Just a second ago, Ruby had been miffed by Yang’s semblance, but was now gushing about it. Honestly this girl…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must have stood there staring at each other, because they were both startled when Yang cleared her throat. They turned to look at her, her arm wrapped around Blake’s shoulders as Blake’s expression seemed slightly smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, we can have a chat about semblances later. But now, I wanna hear how your little excursion went, and what the next course of action is. I’ll even make some food. Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ mood dropped again, but she answered, “Yes please, that sounds lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby picked up her hand again, leading her inside. As they headed to the kitchen, Ruby squeezed her hand for her attention. “Hey Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll retell it, I can tell you’re upset so if you don’t wanna go over it, I'd be happy to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt her heart melt a little. “I would appreciate that greatly Ruby, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby giggled. “You speak so properly, it’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss blushed at the comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo…. Have y’all kissed yet or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Yang to make Weiss embarrassed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope the pacing is good. honestly don't know how to continue this story, but i refuse to give up on it, so at some point it will have a conclusion.</p><p>until then, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'm honestly not super happy with it but oh well</p><p>please comment, y'all are the reason i continue, and y'all give me motivation</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like i have momentum for two chapters than it ✨ disappears ✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the days before the modern age, there were immortals, or what were believed to be immortals. There were always people out there that wanted to hunt down these immortals, either for their power, or simply bragging rights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within these bands of lowlifes, there was one unlike any other. He did not hunt the immortals for power, nor pride, but for knowledge. He was the type that never attempted to kill the immortals, but to sit back and watch as they destroyed the ones that tried. He kept notes of his adventures, about every immortal he faced, the different abilities they possessed, and how to truly kill one, as he had seen it done before, never killing one himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There came a time when he was no longer able to travel to such distant lands to resume his studies of the “miracle humans,” as he liked to refer to them. He grew ill, and his fate was sealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he lay on his deathbed, he copied all the notes he had taken within three other books, and called them “The Multiple Lives of Man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noone knows what happened to that man, the one on the verge of death, or where his notes went, as when his home was last visited, his bed was empty, and the books were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Centuries passed and it was rumored that two of these books had been found and burned by assassins during the Great War. The other two had not been seen nor heard of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby flipped through the pages of The Multiple Lives of Man while trying not to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on her couch, the blanket she slept with bunched up around her feet, and a pillow propping her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things she was reading were insane. Her brain was turning to mush as she tried to piece together what it was she was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During their discussion earlier that day, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and herself had talked about the map in the back of the book and their next course of action. Yang and Blake of course weren’t going, but that was more on Ruby’s insistence than their own. She really didn’t want them getting more involved than they already were, they were her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Weiss, she had a hard time understanding the map, but Salem had shown Ruby exactly how to decipher it, so it was agreed that Ruby should hold onto it, as they’d be leaving soon, and Weiss wanted her to get a complete understanding of it before they left. So there Ruby sat, with the book on her lap at three in the morning, as she had been reading it since they had all gone to bed at ten, and she was learning a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been so many other immortals! All had long since been killed or grown old after refinding purpose, but there were also ones who simply disappeared. The book listed many ways in which an immortal could be subdued without being killed, the different abilities they possessed, and how long their life spans had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Ruby curious to the types of things Weiss could do. Could </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>change her appearance to hide herself as other immortals could? Probably not, seeing as she’d looked almost exactly the same every time Ruby faced her. Maybe she had some strange elemental magical abilities, or could harness dust to react to her very whim. There were so many abilities that Ruby read about that seemed so cool, especially since they were magical </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> abilities on top of semblances. The book even listed the weapons they used, which Ruby practically drooled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, along with all of the incredible things Ruby was learning about, there was just as much horribleness. Proven immortal torture techniques (she didn’t even want to imagine Weiss going through any of that), the graphic descriptions of the immortal murders, how their own abilities could be used against them, and much, much, more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she couldn’t stop herself from imagining Weiss in some of the situations she read about, causing her to cry every once in a while. She had a very good imagination, and the thought of Weiss being hurt made her angry. Yes, she had fought Weiss, hurting her plenty, even killing her, but that was all in the past, and now, she couldn’t imagine Weiss not being in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After wiping away the tears from her last “losing Weiss imagination scenario,” she flipped the page and paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled upon the very page on how to become immortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in the last pages of the book, almost to the map, and she wondered if she should read it. Part of her felt like she should just go ahead and read it, seeing as she had read the rest of that damned book, why not the last two pages? But the other part of her told her she shouldn’t. She feared that if she read it, it might tempt her, like opening up a door to a possibility that she shouldn’t be near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was proof enough that an immortal existence was a lonely and brutal one, something that Ruby had come to understand within the last three years. It was such a life that led to Weiss wanting to end it, and what kind of life would that be? Everyone Weiss loved had long since died, and she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought alone had been the reason for Ruby’s long nights wide awake as she sobbed into her pillow, afraid of Yang, or especially Blake, hearing her and trying to comfort her. She couldn’t even imagine still being alive, looking the same as she did then, as Yang and Blake died, leaving her alone. She’d already lost her mother, she couldn’t lose them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was foolish, maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bad idea, but Ruby read the last two pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she found was something quite simple, and yet entirely complicated. Apparently there were different </span>
  <em>
    <span>types</span>
  </em>
  <span> of immortals. One like Weiss, frozen in time, ageless, healing overnight, never dying. One that was immortal through reincarnation. Ruby recalled Salem mentioning that bit about that Oz fellow. They kept their consciousness, but when one body died, their consciousness merged with another already living. That one confused her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were types that aged, but lived an extended amount of time, going on thousands of years, but time eventually caught up with them and snuffed them out. There was even an immortal that could only sustain themself and extend their life by eating zebras. Specifically. Like, they legitimately died if they did not eat zebras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with every listed type of immortal, was how to gain that immortality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as becoming an immortal through zebras didn’t quite interest Ruby, she focused on Weiss-type immortality.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These miracle humans have the most sought after type of immortality. Stopping the aging process, healing wounds almost instantaneously, and reviving when killed. They can only die by regaining what they’ve lost. Say one miracle human becomes immortal and loses the will to live. How might they die? Only by regaining their love for life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already knew that,” Ruby muttered bitterly to herself after reading the passage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew what?” asked a voice behind the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” Ruby threw the book off her lap, falling to the floor on her chest, the wind getting knocked out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard giggling as she struggled to take in a breath, flailing and gulping like a fish as she turned herself over to look up to see who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stood above her, behind the couch, Ruby’s cloak draped over her shoulders, her white nightshirt tucked into light blue pajama pants. Her hair in a loose ponytail over one shoulder, and her left hand was over her mouth as she tried to stop giggling, “Oh my I’m sorry, I just haven’t gotten away with scaring someone like that in ages. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby got the feeling she wasn’t really sorry, what with all the giggling, but she thought it was cute amidst the desperately gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally filled her lungs as Weiss came around the couch, offering a hand to help Ruby up, which Ruby took, only to pull Weiss down to the floor with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floor’s comfy, yeah?” she teased, as Weiss turned herself over to lie on her back, then turning her head to face Ruby, their noses only inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely, definitely preferable to your bed,” she answered sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grinned, “Yeah, but my bed is specifically designed to prevent back problems. Can’t say the same for the floor dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ teasing grin became a more serious expression, her eyes narrowed. “I don’t get back problems Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a smack to the face, Ruby remembered she was teasing an immortal who slept away her injuries. Of course she didn’t have back problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ grin returned, nudging Ruby’s arm, “I may not have back problems, but I appreciate the joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby huffed, folding her arms over her chest and pouting like a child. “Have you ever experienced back pain from sleeping on an uncomfortable surface? Be real with me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ smile widened, shaking her head. “Possibly one of the only upsides to being an immortal eighteen year old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes widened as an odd thought popped into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the look on Ruby’s face, Weiss asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so like I know that there’s been a lot going on and we’ve been sorta busy, but Weiss, do you know how old </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ grin disappeared, her brow furrowed. “Come to think of it actually… n-no. I-I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby beamed, sitting up quickly and turning to face Weiss who still lay on the floor, a concerned look adorning her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know you’ve been around for a few centuries, but you’re still an eighteen year old girl. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sat up as well, “Wait what?” That’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nineteen Weiss. I turn twenty in like two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! How old did you think I was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss paused a moment, her features relaxing slightly. “I guess I just didn’t think about it. I must’ve assumed you were my age, but I never really wondered specifically how old you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was still beaming. Poking Weiss in the shoulder, she teased, “I’m older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss frowned, “Ruby, I may be frozen age wise as eighteen, but I’m nearly six hundred. I am unequivocally older than you by hundreds of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby poked her shoulder again, still beaming. “Spoil sport. I’m totally older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes. “Ok this conversation is over.” She stated, before reclaiming her spot on the floor, and Ruby gladly joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into a comfortable silence staring at the ceiling, their arms nearly touching and their hands interlocking within the others fingers. Ruby felt herself drifting off when the thought of the book she’d been reading re-entered her mind, and she remembered why they were on the floor in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” It was clear Weiss was close to sleep too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you awake? I thought I was the only one up this late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a deep breath before answering sleepily, “Couldn’t sleep. Paced around for hours before convincing myself to come to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled. It may have taken her a while, but Weiss sought her out for comfort rather than staying alone. She hoped that was a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby turned toward Weiss, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Weiss’ waist, not wanting to cross any of Weiss’ boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Weiss didn’t pull away, in fact, clearly mostly asleep, she turned in towards Ruby, much like she had the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt very at peace in that moment. Such a simple gesture that said so much. Weiss trusted Ruby. That’s all she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about the book could wait until morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh the amount of teasing they would endure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i liked writing the idea of ruby teasing weiss about their ages to lighten the topic of weiss' immortality, it makes me happy</p><p>thank you for commenting, keep it up! it gives me motivation :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Weiss, meet me outside please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Winter, right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stood from the dining table, standing straight, and pushing her chair in silently, as not to disturb her father who was staring at his plate of food as though he were angry with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked briskly to the back courtyard, where Winter stood gazing out at the frozen horizon, worry etching her features. Even her stance indicated something was on her mind, and to be able to read Winter’s emotions so easily made Weiss uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter tore her gaze from the setting sun to turn and face Weiss. Had her eyes always looked so tired?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to leave again. It will be a much longer excursion than I’ve ever gone on before, and..” She paused. As if struggling to get the words out, she would start to say something, before shutting her mouth and trying again ineffectively. Winter never struggled to say what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Winter?” Weiss asked, stepping forward to lay a hand on her sister’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter sighed. Her posture faltered. She hung her head slightly. What had gotten into her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, it’s possible that I won’t come back this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss blanched, she clenched her jaw, and her grip tightened on Winter’s shoulder. “We always know that’s a possibility when you leave, but what makes you especially worried this time?” she said hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter wouldn’t meet her eyes. Her hand rested on her sword, and she turned back to the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, my dear sister, this mission is a deathwish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had barely managed a tearful goodbye before Winter left on that wretched warship to fight unbeatable odds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ brother steered clear of her, her mother was nowhere to be seen, and her father was off making shady business deals with undesirable people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after Winter’s departure was when she received the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Schnee, Winter: KIA on duty on behalf of the Atlas Military</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss never knew what the mission was. She doubted she ever would. It was so top secret that only the general at the time knew what her mission was, and he died not long after. All records of the expedition were erased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her nearly six hundred years of life, much like the answers to her curse, Weiss had been unable to unearth the true means behind her beloved sister’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she never told a soul about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <b>580 Years Later*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby? Can I ask a favor of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat studying the map to Oz in front of her at the kitchen table, her bag packed and ready to go at her feet. She currently had a piece of toast hanging from in between her teeth, but dropped it on her plate to properly answer Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course. Literally anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss hesitated, but sat next to Ruby, tentatively taking one of Ruby’s hands away from the book to hold in between her own. She already had Ruby’s complete attention, but that action made Ruby close the book and turn her whole body towards Weiss, trying to convey to her that she had Ruby’s complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> undivided attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took a deep breath. “Our expedition for Oz is taking us straight through the heart of Atlas, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I wanted to inquire, if we could possibly visit the military cemetery in Atlas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blinked. “Inquire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss faltered, and Ruby shook her head quickly. “Sorry, I meant to ask are we going there for a particular grave? Not that I’d be opposed to going for no reason, ‘cuz if that’s what you wanna do, then by all means, we will go to a random military cemetery, but I assume there’s significance to this visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss paused, but nodded. Her hands were clammy and started to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I haven’t told anyone about her since everyone who had known her died, but I want to visit her grave. My sister, Winter, that is. I-um, I haven’t visited since her funeral, but I assume she’d still be there.” She swallowed before asking, attempting a bit of humor, “They don’t just move cemeteries right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gently shook her head, offering Weiss a soft smile, and saying quietly, “Weiss, of course we can go visit your sister’s grave. I see no reason why not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a breath, a tear fell down her cheek, which Ruby wiped away with her sleeve, and pressed a kiss to Weiss’ forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you packed and ready to go?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss just nodded, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Ruby’s shoulder, and Ruby took the opportunity to pull her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” muttered Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, nothing to be sorry about. Allow yourself to take what you need Weiss. If you need to cry, then cry, don’t bottle it up. And if you need a hug I’m always willing to give you one, as well as be a shoulder to cry on or a hand to hold, I gotchu, so don’t be sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss let out a huff and Ruby just hugged her tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>XXX</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been at least two hundred years since Weiss had last stepped foot in that frozen kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her white coat tightly around her, willing herself not to cry as she looked at the light blue accents along the sleeve and collar. That particular shade reminded her of Winter, which is why she had had the coat made with that blue, but now that she was so close to Winter, it made her want to curl up and cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, feeling a warm presence behind her. Ruby came and rested her chin on Weiss’ right shoulder, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ waist in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doin’ alright there Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, knowing Ruby could feel it. “It’s just been so long,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hummed, sending a tingling feeling down Weiss’ spine. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss sighed, leaning her head back to rest on Ruby’s shoulder behind her, resting her own hands on Ruby’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re almost there,” Ruby said quietly. “We just have to take this next train. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby released Weiss, taking her warmth with her, causing Weiss to shiver, but she took hold of Weiss’ hand and led her to the next train platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride didn’t last long, but they never let go of each other's hands, and they stayed quiet. Weiss assumed Ruby was pretty attuned to the fact Weiss was thinking and needed to be left mostly alone at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the train, they made their way out of the station and down the street towards the cemetery. The closer they got, the more Weiss shook from nerves and emotions. Ruby made sure to stay right beside her as they walked, even putting an arm around Weiss’ shoulders as they neared the gates to the cemetery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were tall black gates that had the name “Atlas Military Memorial Cemetery” forged in between the iron bars. It was a very large cemetery, and of course it would be, as it was the final resting place for those who had sacrificed their lives for Atlas for the past thousand years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby removed her arm as Weiss scanned the maps at the entrance, cross referencing the dates of death to names, and of course, her own recollection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the plot number, and pulled Ruby along in the right direction, keeping her eyes plastered to the floor, and her body was shaking uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the right area, Weiss released Ruby’s hand, and read the names on each headstone as she walked down the aisles and found what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had respectfully been standing at the edge of the snow covered grass, hands in her coat pockets, waiting for Weiss, but joined her at the headstone when Weiss called her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special Operative, Agent Winter Schnee. A true warrior worthy of the blessings of paradise,” Ruby read the headstone out loud. “Fancy title. I bet she was a badass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smiled. She slowly lowered herself to the ground to sit in front of the stone, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. “She was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby joined her on the ground, sitting close enough that their knees were touching, and asked, “What was she like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was cold,” Weiss answered, chuckling sadly. “But in a good way. She made sure I knew that she cared for me indefinitely, while also making it clear she would not coddle me.” Weiss paused, looking over to Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family was terrible,” Weiss looked back to the headstone. “Winter left when I was twelve, signing a special contract with the military general at the time to be his personal assistant. Basically ran whatever mission he sent her on.” She sighed. “When I was seventeen, I was going to leave as well. Get away from my father and his vice grip on my life. I prepared to sign up for the military as well, follow in her footsteps, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt the tears falling, but made no motion to wipe them away. “She left on a mission the month before I was supposed to sign up. A month before I was eighteen. Two weeks later, I received word she had-had-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t say it out loud. The memory was painful enough, every time she thought of it she would start to cry. The general himself brought the news to her doorstep that her sister was gone for good. That she would never receive her harsh encouragement again. That she would never see the way Winter’s cold eyes softened only for her. That she would never feel her love again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day it had happened, Weiss had lost control. Panic and despair gripping her heart and her throat, she had sobbed and screamed while she destroyed everything in her room. The furniture, the closet, the bed, anything she could get her hands on, she destroyed. She could remember how raw her throat felt as she tore the curtains with her bare hands. She could feel the memory of holding Myrtenaster in her hand with a vice-like grip, using it to tear through her mattress. She left slashes on the walls and broken vases full of dead flowers to rot on her bedroom floor. Nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-eiss! Weiss! Hey it’s okay! Weiss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss! Hey look at me please, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’s eyes focused. Her breathing was heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby knelt before her, her hands gripping Weiss’ shoulder’s tightly, her eyes wide with concern. “Hey, it’s alright. Do you know where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt confused for a moment before realizing what had happened. Her own eyes widened in shock. “We’re in the cemetery.” <em>Deep</em></span>
  <em>
    <span> breath.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I-I think I panicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded, her hands still firmly on Weiss’ shoulders. “Yeah, you did. You were telling me about your sister, then you went quiet. You started hyperventilating and then you screamed. I didn’t know what was going on, I couldn’t get your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed one of her hands from Weiss’ shoulder, bringing it to cup Weiss’ face, and wiped away the tears that still remained on her face. Her mouth was set in a worried line, but as she held Weiss’ cheek, she relaxed into an easier, caring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? Wanna talk about it, or do you wanna just stay here in the quiet for a bit? I’m all for you doing your own thing, but you scared me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt guilty. She felt horrible for dragging Ruby along to her sister’s grave, and even worse that she had to experience Weiss’ whole episode, whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. She supposed Ruby deserved to know a bit more about her past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for that, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had now sat cross legged in front of Weiss, her hands slid down from Weiss’ face and shoulder to now holding one of Weiss’ hands in each of her own. Their knees were touching, grounding Weiss to their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry for. I told you that I wanted you to do as you needed to feel better. We are visiting your sister’s grave, someone who was obviously incredibly important to you, and that makes her important to me too. That being said, you just had a panic attack of some sort, and I was worried because I know how that feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes were set with determination, she looked Weiss in the eye as she said, “You deserve to let yourself feel, that’s part of life. I know you’ve been around far longer than I have, but that fact doesn’t change. Steeling yourself and pushing away your emotions is what leads to situations like this. I won’t sit here and pretend I’m an expert, but I care about you. You know I do. I’m here to help you with whatever you need, and I hope I’ve made that clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “If you’re willing to talk about it, then talk. I’m not gonna force you, and you shouldn’t feel the need to tell me anything you don’t want to just because I’m here with you. You don’t owe me anything, I <em>want</em> to be here. So if you want to just sit here in peace and quiet to have a lovely visit with your sister, I’m one hundred percent down to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ tears started again, but they weren’t like they had been. Not angry hot tears of frustration and sadness, but of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss took her hands from Ruby’s and leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Ruby’s neck, practically sitting in her lap. She knew she was getting her tears on Ruby’s neck, but she just needed closeness so badly, she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s arms wound around her waist, pulling Weiss tightly against her without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the evening, they remained there. Weiss wasn’t able to bring herself to divulge too much information about her past for fear of breaking down again, but Ruby didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left after dark, hand in hand, heading back to the hotel they had rented a room in (yes there was one bed, no there was no hanky panky happening, no they haven’t kissed since Ruby’s semblance trip). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to need all the rest they could get because the next day was a long one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to find Oz.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so i personally fortunately have no experience losing a loved one close to me, but i have a friend who has, so i based weiss' feelings and panic on their own.<br/>and yes the "general" mentioned is of course ironwood, but i felt that was obvious enough without explicitly using his name.</p><p>in any case, thanks for reading! i hope y'all liked the chapter, please leave comments, they give me life :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that it's been a while y'all, i've been working a lot recently and i'm pretty behind on school, but i haven't forgotten about finishing this story, i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days within the frozen landscapes of Atlas later, and they arrived at a mountain. It was an unnamed mountain, due to the fact not enough people ever came out there to even see the thing, much less climb it. It was such uncharted territory that even the Atlas military left it alone, and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to have it’s own weather pattern, rocks and formations at the base being covered in copious amounts of ice and snow, no plantlife to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their destination was at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind was swirling violently, causing Weiss’ hair to whip around and smack her in the face. A lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to Ruby to see if she was having the same issue, and her breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was definitely having trouble with her hair smacking her face, but to combat this, she was tying her hair up and out of the way, a hair tie in between her teeth for her to easily access. Although she was doing nothing more than simply tying back her hair, Weiss found herself transfixed on the action, her hands becoming clammy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and then I think that’ll be it. Almost there Weiss!” Ruby dropped her hands, having finished tying her hair, and flashed Weiss a smile. She had definitely missed whatever Ruby had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling embarrassed, but not wanting to be in the dark what the plan was, Weiss asked, “Sorry, I think I missed that. Could you repeat it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s smile became smug. “Were you checking me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ face heated. “No! I was just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Ruby said, obviously not about to believe whatever bullshit came out of Weiss’ mouth next. “Right. In any case, as I was saying, we’re gonna scale this side of the mountain in order to get to the second level of... I guess more mountain, to climb,” she said while pointing up at the rockface. “I’d say we can make it to the top in two or three days, give or take, and according to the map, there's a cave entrance about two thirds of the way up that either actually houses Oz, or will be a better way to get to him. We find that entrance, and that’ll be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby lowered her hands, done with gesturing, and folded them in front of her chest, turning to face Weiss. Her smile was still smug. “You got all that this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, averting her gaze. Not wanting to be caught zoning out again, she began to prepare her climbing gear, if only to give herself a distraction from Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them was filled with the whistling wind as they each went about their separate tasks, Weiss looking up from her gear every few minutes to check what Ruby was doing at that moment. And she was caught every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the seventh or eighth time, Ruby finally said something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I was teasing before, but you’re totally checking me out right now Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss threw up her hands, allowing the gear she had been adjusting to fall out of her grasp and land on the ground. “Yeah alright, so what if I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just snorted, setting down her own gear and getting closer to Weiss. Right up in her face to be precise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be rude of me to call you out on it but deny I wasn’t doing the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss tilted her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was checking you out too Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started laughing. Bending over, clutching her sides, laughing. Of course, with Ruby’s laughter being so joyful and pure, it was contagious, and Weiss began to chuckle herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost enough to forget why they were there in the first place, why Weiss’ heart still ached, and why Ruby had come along. She let herself be lost in the moment, laughing with Ruby about absolute nonsense before she had to focus on that again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been pushing it to the back of her mind since they had set off on this mission to find Oz, but their visit to Winter’s grave just days before brought to the forefront of her mind why it was that they were standing at the base of a snow covered mountain, with the wind whipping their faces. They were here to find a way for Weiss to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the past few weeks with Ruby, things between them had grown more...intimate. Nothing had really been said about it between the two of them since they kissed, but Weiss could practically feel the tension in the air whenever they had a quiet moment alone. Which was a lot on this trip, but there had always been an underlying thought in her mind telling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>this isn’t okay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d allowed herself too much comfort while in Ruby’s home and in her presence that she was starting to forget why she wanted to go. And an even scarier thought was born from that. Did she still want to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That question would have to wait, because Ruby was talking again, speaking through giggles. “Oh man I needed that.” She wiped at the tears at her eyes, preventing them from freezing. “Damn, well, good to know we both find the other attractive.” She gave a good hearted laugh once more, before stepping back and picking up her gear from the floor, strapping the climbing harness on, and tightening her ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to it yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded, still blushing from Ruby’s comments and also having an internal struggle about what she was going to do as she strapped herself into her own harness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XXX</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say it was a rough journey up was an understatement. There were nearly constant shards of ice whipping toward them because of the wind. The winds themselves threatened to knock them off the mountain quite a few times. It was a miracle they made it up in one piece, albeit a bit battered and bruised. Ruby thought how the bruises she gained would last her a few days, if not weeks, and tried not to be jealous that Weiss’ would be gone the next time she took a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been mostly silent the whole way up, only speaking to Weiss when absolutely necessary as the wind made it hard to hear and it was important for them to just pay attention to getting to the top without distractions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they found themselves at a good place to camp for the night, the wind wasn’t so bad and there was a perfect little area for them to unroll their sleeping bags. Weiss had already fallen asleep, but Ruby was sitting at the edge of their makeshift camp staring out at the black and white horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloudy sky made gazing at the stars impossible, but Ruby liked the clouds. They made interesting shapes in the sky and if she looked hard enough she could classify them as actual objects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” she said to herself, “that one kinda looks like a bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went about doing this for a while, but in reality, it was just a way for her to push back the thoughts and feelings she’d been dealing with silently during the entire mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she thought about it too much, she might break down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what this mission was for, that was no secret and she had no hope of denying it, but it made her heart hurt. Weiss wanted to die, and apparently, that wish hadn’t changed, as they were currently on a freezing mountain looking for that way for her to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had hoped that maybe that <em>could</em> change. She’d been only upfront with Weiss about how she felt since their last battle, and as far as she could tell, Weiss was harboring feelings toward her too. She had hoped that that might be enough for Weiss’ curse to lift and for her to want to stay, if only for a little longer, but she was still rejuvenated after sleeping, and she was still hellbent on finding Oz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Weiss didn’t love her back, but that didn’t mean Ruby would stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had been keeping her questions and inquiries to herself in order to respect Weiss’ wishes, but what about her? After being selfless for so long and only doing things to make others more comfortable, didn’t she deserve to be a little selfish? Could she not have a say in if Weiss leaves her or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” she again said aloud to herself. “I have no power over her decisions. I have no right to tell her not to go.” She choked up. She felt tears welling in her eyes, wiping them away before they could fall and freeze on her face. “I can just hope she wants to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hours before she was able to fall asleep, and even then it was fitful. She woke up again only after dozing in and out of consciousness for a few hours and reclaimed her spot at the edge of their camp waiting for Weiss to wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did, and came to sit next to Ruby to join her in staring at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well Weiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss groaned. “So-so,” she said, holding up a hand in front of her and gesturing it to match what she’d said. “It’s incredibly cold, but I managed. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby chuckled, more to herself than for Weiss to hear. “Not well, but enough for today’s activities. Are you feeling refreshed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” exclaimed Weiss. “About as refreshed as you can be while sleeping on the side of a frozen mountain.” She turned to look Ruby in the eye, a small smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling refreshed Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Ruby didn’t feel refreshed. She felt like she’d been beaten, and she felt that both physically and emotionally. Weiss was refreshed. She was healed. She still hadn’t refound her love of living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what did that mean for Ruby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen when this was all over? Would she just go back to being the beloved neighborhood weapons mechanic that lived with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend? Would she ever refind her own purpose? Throughout all this time she had been living under the weapon shop’s roof, she had had a goal in mind. It started with wanting to be a huntress, to fight creatures of Grimm, and work as a weapons mechanic on the side. When she became a teenager, she had heard of immortal bounty hunters, and she felt ready to answer the call. After three years of fighting Weiss, she wanted to help Weiss rather than kill her, and when she finally did, she was then willingly working towards the demise of one of the most important people in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had she come to this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t what she wanted. This is what she signed up for, but this wasn’t even remotely what she wanted. She wanted Weiss to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But...that wasn’t her choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby steeled herself to ask the most important question that she’d been holding in as to not upset Weiss, but felt it was entirely necessary to ask now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss, if Oz has the answer to your curse, if he gives you a way to die, or to live out a mortal life free of the curse, what would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss stiffened visibly, and Ruby was worried she’d overstepped her bounds, ready to offer an apology, but before she could, Weiss started to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ve left that decision to be thought about when the time came.” She was still staring at the sky rather than at Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first invited me into your home with an offer of love and safety, I hadn’t thought about how I’d feel after spending so much time with Yang and Blake and… you.” She glanced at Ruby, but kept her focus on the sky.. “I knew I wanted to die because that has been the goal I’ve been reaching for since gaining this gods awful curse, but now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss turned back to Ruby, tears in her eyes, “Ruby, I can’t honestly answer that question right now, because I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ruby’s turn to not know how to answer. Her mind was telling her to scream, frustration filling up every corner of her mind, stumped on the reasons Weiss would still have for wanting to die. Frustrated that she still couldn’t decide if she wanted to stay or go, but mostly, Ruby was frustrated that Weiss was having to make this decision in the first place. She should have died long ago, after living a long and fulfilling life, not deciding if living for a few more decades was bearable after having lived for multiple lifetimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had been living with a curse, plagued with eternal life and loneliness for nearly six hundred years. Ruby couldn’t even begin to understand, and it made her frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby pushed aside her frustration in favor of her calm, and loving demeanor, in order to pull the now sobbing Weiss into a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration could wait for when they faced Oz, for now, Ruby would hold Weiss while she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking along the side of the mountain, Ruby searched for the symbol of Oz. It was a symbol that Salem had shown her, what appeared to be a gear within another gear, and it was supposed to mark the entrance to Oz’s hideout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoured the high rock walls, looking for any clue, when something green caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of a frozen tundra, on a mountain made of ice. Green should be the last color to be spotted at time like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!” Ruby shouted over the wind. “This way!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shuffled through the snow towards the flash of green in the distance, hoping Weiss was close behind, but not looking back to check as she didn’t want to lose sight of the green thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she came up to it, she froze, shock making her body go rigid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a man, lying in the snow as if he were making a snow angel, his expression without a care in the world. His dark brown hair whipped around his face as the wind tore at his face and clothes, his green coat zipped halfway up. His eyes were closed and he had a smile upon his features, his hand wrapped around an intricate cane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to spot Ruby, and Weiss, as she finally caught up to Ruby. His eyes were kind and when he spoke, it was as if with multiple voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices Ruby recognized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby Rose, you’ve found me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope y'all enjoyed, i hope it wasn't too choppy and i'll try to post again soon!<br/>please please please leave comments, i love to read them, and give me some constructive criticism if you have any, i would love to improve in any way i can :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! tis been a while, but i'm back with a new chapter and this one's wild</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes.”</p><p>Ruby looked up, confused.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing, I just find the color remarkable. It is such a rare trait.”</p><p>“Right,” she replied.</p><p>She was sitting in the library of the huntsman academy that she wanted to attend. Beacon Academy, renowned for producing the best huntsman to fight the creatures of Grimm. She had been studying a book about the different types of weapons used for specific fighting styles when a man had come up to her.</p><p>With brown hair, freckles, orange suspenders, and an intricate cane, she recognized him as the headmaster, Professor Pine.<br/>Closing her book, and giving him a quizzical look, Ruby asked,“Um, how do you know my name?”</p><p>“Ah,” he said, pulling the chair opposite Ruby from the table and taking a seat. “You’ve put in your application papers, two years early too! Your application provided me with a picture, and it’s hard to forget a face associated with such lofty goals.”</p><p>“Are you saying attending Beacon early is impossible? Are you telling me it’s hopeless?” Ruby’s leg started to bounce as she continued to hold eye contact with the professor, nerves quickly overtaking her whole body.</p><p>Professor Pine just waved away her concern, “No Ruby, I’ve already accepted you.” Ignoring the dumbfounded look on Ruby’s face, he continued. “I simply wanted to comment on your eye color, as it is quite rare, and has been said to hold special abilities, though, those are just myths. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen silver eyes in person.”</p><p>He adjusted the grip on his cane, and gestured to the book in front of Ruby. “Doing some light reading?”<br/>Shaking off the shock of so casually being told she’d been accepted to the school of her dreams, Ruby looked down at the book she had been reading, then back to Professor Pine.</p><p>“Yes, I was looking into what type of fighting style I should focus on. Up until now, I’ve been dabbling with a lot of different kinds, such as sword fighting, throwing knives, and nunchucks, but I’ve been favoring scythe wielding and regular combat knife fighting as of late.”</p><p>Professor Pine gave a thoughtful hum, reached across the table, opening the book to the page on scythes. “I’ve always found this combat style impressive,” he remarked, and Ruby didn’t mention how starstruck she was that he opened it to the right page without so much as a second thought. He continued, “I’d recommend taking that course, though, I wouldn’t give up on honing your skills with a knife. Very useful to know how to use a small blade in the long run.”</p><p>He stood, straightening his green overcoat, and tapping his cane twice. “It was lovely talking to you Ruby Rose.” He gestured for her to stand. He held out his hand for her to take. “Find me sometime soon so we may chat some more.”</p><p>After giving her hand a firm shake, he released it, taking a step back, and walking out of the library.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Cold.</p><p>That was about all she felt as she slowly came to. She was lying on a hard and uneven surface, her body was freezing and her head ached, but she couldn’t recall why.</p><p>Where was she? She still hadn’t opened her eyes. She tried to move her head, but felt a sharp pain and winced, drawing in a quick breath.</p><p>“Ah, you’ve awoken.”</p><p>That voice. It sounded familiar.</p><p>“Weiss has yet to come to, but she is alright as well. I assume your head hurts? You hit it on a rock when you fainted. My apologies.”</p><p>Weiss!</p><p>Ruby shot up into a sitting position, her head aching terribly, but she pushed the pain aside to open her eyes to try and spot Weiss.</p><p>It turned out that she didn’t have to look very far, as she was lying on her back only inches away to Ruby’s left. Ruby took Weiss’s left hand in her own, relieved to find a pulse in her wrist, then realized the ridiculousness of her worry, as she was checking the pulse of an immortal being who literally couldn’t die.</p><p>That’s when she remembered their mission, where they had been, and what had happened.</p><p>“I told you that she was fine, although I can understand wanting to check for yourself, seeing how important she obviously is to you.”</p><p>Ruby’s head whipped to the right toward the voice, though she instantly regretted that decision, as her head was throbbing terribly. Gritting her teeth, and taking a breath, she raised her eyes to the voice, and practically fainted again.</p><p>Professor Pine sat at a foldable card table, a cup of tea in his left hand, and his cane in the other.</p><p>Ruby sat dumbfounded on the floor. Her mind was having a hard time processing what she was seeing, nevermind the splitting headache making it hard for her to think.</p><p>The last she had seen of Professor Pine, he had been killed in a building collapse at Beacon years ago. As far as she knew, he had been dead.<br/>But here he sat, still wearing his green coat, though unzipped, so his recognizable orange suspenders were visible, and his hair looked like he had walked through a snowstorm (as he actually had). He had a small smile on his lips, and his eyes shone with humor, just like she remembered.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“Oh my dear,” he interrupted. “Have you not gotten it yet?”</p><p>Ruby remained sitting there slack jawed, as he took a sip from his tea cup and continued.</p><p>“You came looking for Oz right? Searching for his cave? Hoping to find some answers for your dearest there?” He gestured with his cane toward Weiss. “Think Ruby, while looking for Oz, why would you find me? Why would I still be alive right now after that dreadful building collapse? Hm?”</p><p>She did think. She came to find the answer, though she didn’t like it.</p><p>“You’re Oz? You cursed Weiss?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>“Cursed?” He sounded offended. “I did not curse Weiss, I blessed her. There’s a big difference between those two words there Ruby Rose.”</p><p>“Blessed?” she spat. She pushed herself from the ground to stand, even though her head was pounding. “You think you blessed her?”</p><p>“I don’t think Ruby, I did.”</p><p>“No no no!” she exclaimed, taking a step closer to Professor Pine- no, Oz. “You set the curse of immortality upon her and she’s been living alone for a long fucking time!” Her anger and frustration over the entire situation that she’d been keeping under control for too long, was starting to spill over. “She’s been fighting to die for centuries! How in all of Remnant is that supposed to be a blessing?”</p><p>Oz remained calm, though his eyes were no longer humorous. “I gave up a bit of myself for her immortality. I blessed her with power-”</p><p>“Did she ask?” Ruby was at the card table. She slammed her fists on the surface right next to Oz’s teacup. “Or did you just make that executive decision because it was ‘for the best?’” She removed her hands from the table, but kept them balled in fists at her sides. “You did stuff like that at Beacon all the time. You know, giving certain students great opportunities even though they didn’t want them. After all, that’s what you did for me, wasn’t it?”</p><p>She brought a hand to the bridge of her nose, pinching and willing the ache in her head to dull to no avail. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she continued. “You’re such a self righteous asshole, but I never did see that until now, when your actions clearly affected someone I cared about rather than myself. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? To manipulate and ‘gift’ children with what you couldn’t do yourself?”</p><p>Removing her hand from her face, she used it to smack the teacup, sending it flying and crashing into the icy cavern wall. “It was one thing to use me as a tool to fight Grimm, or to hunt down immortals for you,” she looked him right in the eye, fighting against the pain in her head, and said, “but you hurt someone that I love. You bestowed a power upon her that she never wanted, and you have the audacity to say it was a blessing? Weiss was supposed to live and die like anyone else, but you FUCKED IT UP!”</p><p>She flipped the card table, sending it to the same fate as the teacup. It shattered. She didn’t know she had that strength in her, but she didn’t dwell on it, as she turned back to Oz.</p><p>“You know, I really did look up to you a lot. You were legendary. You were said to have come from humble beginnings to be the best headmaster that Beacon had ever seen, but who are you really? And why, why, is Weiss living with immortality?”<br/>She stood in front of him, shaking unceasingly, but not from fear. No, fear had long ago left her realm of emotions for this situation. She was angry, and she was cold, but her anger was what was important, and what put fear in the eyes of the immortal in front of her.</p><p>Oz had remained silent during her tirade, allowing her to finish and ask for him to speak so as to not have her frustrations physically aimed toward him. Having been asked a direct question, he answered.</p><p>“You haven’t changed much I see.” He brought his cane from the side to rest it right in front of him where he was seated. “Still willing to fight for what you believe in, I admire that.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “To answer your question, I blessed W-”</p><p>“Cursed,” Ruby interjected. She wasn’t going to budge on that.</p><p>“Yes I suppose, if that’s the way you see it.” He waved his hand to the side, as if to say “it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“As I was saying, I bestowed immortality among Weiss, because of all people, I believed she could handle it. I’ve been around for a while, as you can imagine, and one of my lives was as a wealthy socialite in her family’s social circle. I practically watched her grow up. I was watching the world continue to go in a downward spiral. I felt it was necessary to have more immortals among the earth, to hopefully help bring balance. My plan backfired when I could not give immortality to as many as I wished, and I could not give the kind I gave Weiss to anyone else. She is the only one that was fortunate enough for that.”</p><p>He glanced over to where Weiss was still lying, then turned his attention back to Ruby.</p><p>“She had just lost Winter to a ridiculous war that the idiot General Ironwood thought he could actually fight. To fight literal immortals, to kill them and steal their immortality, but it doesn’t work that way, as I’m sure you know, I mean, I assume you read my book.”</p><p>“Your… book?”</p><p>“Yes, The Multiple Lives of Man, I wrote that.”</p><p>Ruby’s hands unclenched from the tight fists she’d been holding them in, and asked in disbelief, “...You?”</p><p>“Yes, me,” he replied nonchalantly. “In any case, Ironwood brought about the end of Winter’s life, and Weiss was despondent, understandably. Winter was her only safe place.” He paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “She was, unfortunate as it was, the perfect candidate for immortality, as I was the one who found her after her botched suicide attempt. She clearly didn’t value her life, and was on the brink of death, allowing me to give her the most coveted immortality this world has to offer. As I outlined in my book, those are the conditions for receiving true immortality.”</p><p>Ruby’s mind was swimming with utter despair. The thought that Weiss had actually attempted to kill herself before immortality had brought on the desire was heartbreaking. How lonely must she have been then, how horrible were her circumstances, that death was the better option?</p><p>Also, the whole bombshell of information that had dropped was currently on the forefront of her mind. Oz, the immortal that cursed Weiss, was the same man that had written the book outlining the most ideal forms of immortal torture, and had been her headmaster that had looked out for her while she had trained to be a huntress.</p><p>It was all too much.</p><p>She couldn’t comb through the massive mess of questions and frustrations that were boiling within her mind. She currently didn’t have the time nor focus, so she again, chose to be selfless.</p><p>“Ignoring the fact you are pretty much the worst person to walk the planet,” she started, again, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing, “What are Weiss’ options? Can she die? Can the curse be lifted?” She dropped her hands, rolling her head to crack her neck, and silently willing her headache to go away. “Please, just give me a reason not to throttle you right now.”</p><p>“Well for one, I don’t think Weiss would be too happy about you committing murder. Immortal or not you'd still be killing this life of mine,” Oz said, shrugging. He adjusted his glasses again while Ruby fumed.“As for her options, you already have them. She could hypothetically die, but to achieve that, she’d have to actually want to live. There is no other way.”</p><p>His demeanor was changing from being on edge, to relaxed, clearly finding the situation entirely within his control. He tilted his head to the side, “To be completely honest, I can’t see why the curse hasn’t already been lifted, I mean, you clearly care a lot about her. Doesn’t she care about you? If she did, she would no longer be immortal, as that alone is cause enough to want to live.”</p><p>Ruby’s anger towards the man sitting in front of her quickly dissipated, much like cold water being thrown on a flame, instantly extinguished. The burning hatred and frustration rapidly turned to hopelessness.</p><p>There was no cure. There were no options. The hope that Oz could provide an answer had been stamped out, and the question of if Weiss cared about her enough to want to live, had been answered.</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>But Ruby already knew that, didn’t she?</p><p>Her shoulders slumped, her headache pounded, and her breathing felt labored. She was in pain, both physically and mentally, and it was all becoming just a bit too much.</p><p>She started to sob. Deep shaking breaths filled her lungs as her silent cries escaped her throat. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air, as tears clouded her vision. Her head protested every shake of her body, and her throat burned, as she kept her cries as quiet as possible, as sound was starting to aggravate her headache further. And as though the circumstances weren’t miserable enough, Oz spoke yet another sentence to drive her into complete misery.</p><p>“Happy birthday, by the way. Twenty, right?”</p><p>Ruby nodded, her line of sight blurry from tears, and her lungs burning for the air she couldn’t provide enough of.</p><p>She’d forgotten the date, as it had been pushed to the back burner in favor of helping Weiss. Which she apparently hadn’t helped. Despite all the sacrifices made, the love offered, the care extended, Ruby hadn’t done enough to help. Weiss would remain cursed, and Ruby had done everything she could.</p><p>And now it had been four years since first encountering Weiss. Four, painful years.</p><p>Ruby wanted to disappear, to dissolve into the icy cavern floor. She wanted the hurt to go away and she wanted Weiss to be okay, but she wasn’t getting anything she wanted, as she fought the urge to scream.</p><p>“Stop holding back Ruby, it’ll only be worse if you don’t let it out,” Oz stated, standing from his seat. He folded the chair back up, and propped it against the wall where the cup and table had been broken, the remnants scattered across the floor. “Scream, howl, sob, no matter. Just let it out.”</p><p>And with that, he turned on his heel, and walked out the cave, back into the snowy blizzard, never to be seen again.</p><p>So Ruby took his advice.</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>She wailed. She cried. She choked on her own voice, sniffing despite the pain it caused her. She sunk closer to the floor, resting her forehead against the cold floor, and curled into herself. She was heartbroken, and she would not find comfort.</p><p>That is, until she felt cold hands grasping her face. Cold hands that belonged to Weiss.</p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p>Weiss pulled Ruby’s head up from the floor to look into her eyes. Ruby couldn’t see past the tears, and couldn’t see Weiss’ expression. She could barely make out what Weiss was saying.</p><p>“Ruby what happened? Please tell me you aren’t hurt, please talk to me. Ruby? Ruby! Are you alright?”</p><p>Ruby felt her tears be wiped away, Weiss’ cold hands cradling her face, and pulling Ruby closer toward her into a tight embrace, resting in Weiss’ lap.</p><p>“Oh gods, Ruby please talk to me, please tell me you’re ok. I don’t know what I’d do if-” Weiss choked up. “Ruby please,” she whispered, “please tell me what happened. Why were you screaming?”</p><p>Although she didn’t want to speak, not wanting to risk completely shutting down, she said it anyway, barely able to whisper, “...no...cure.”</p><p>She immediately felt Weiss stiffen, and she could sense herself shutting down, her chest felt like it was being compressed, and she could no longer move a muscle, going limp.</p><p>“Oh no no no no, Ruby, please, it’s going to be okay. Please, please, Ruby. Talk to me!”</p><p>Ruby could hear the desperation in Weiss’ voice, but she couldn’t bring herself to ease the panic Weiss was clearly in. After all, Ruby’s quest to help the woman holding her had failed, and Weiss didn’t love her back. There was nothing she could do.</p><p>“Ruby, seriously, please talk to me. I-” Weiss paused, emotion lacing her voice as she said, “Ruby I need you to tell me what happened. I want to help you, please talk to me.”</p><p>Ruby felt a tear fall onto her cheek that was not her own. Weiss was crying.</p><p>She felt that familiar urge to comfort, and willed her hand to move. She brought it to the frigid hand that was resting on her cheek, interlocking her fingers with Weiss’.</p><p>“He was here,” she murmured. “Oz. I knew him. He was my headmaster at Beacon.” She took a breath to collect her thoughts, keeping her eyes closed to be able to retell what happened without breaking down. “He-he did it. He cursed you. He said he found you when-” She tightened her hand within Weiss’.<br/>“When you almost died.”</p><p>Ruby felt Weiss’ sharp intake of breath but continued. “He did it for a ridiculous mission that he deemed important. He wrote that book, he- he had no answers.”</p><p>“Ruby-”</p><p>“He’s a monster,” Ruby whispered. “He stole your life from you, and he meant to use mine, all for his stupid plans.” Her voice wavered as she said the next thing, her hand dropping from Weiss’, “And me? I- I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t give you what you wanted Weiss. I’m sorry.”</p><p>She curled into herself again, pulling herself away from Weiss in the process, very much not wanting to leave Weiss’ embrace, but not wanting to be near her at the same time.</p><p>“No, don’t pull away- Ruby, wait.” Weiss’ arms pulled Ruby closer, trapping her in Weiss’ arms, Ruby too weak and despondent to fight back.<br/>“Ruby, open your eyes, and look at me.”</p><p>Ruby did as instructed, and there was Weiss, her blue eyes looking into Ruby’s, a tear frozen in place halfway down her cheek, and a light flush in her cheeks. Her scar was prominent, and her mouth was in a weary smile.</p><p>“Ruby I fainted seconds after you did. I must have hit my head, because I have a pounding headache.” Her smile grew, and her face looked happier as she said, “I have a headache, and my back doesn’t feel too great. Must’ve been the ground I was sleeping on.”</p><p>“Huh?” was all Ruby got out before it hit her.</p><p>Weiss had just woken up.</p><p>So why did she have a headache?</p><p>Just like that, the energy that had been drained from her returned full force. The despair she had been drowning in let up, and she could feel the strength returning to her limbs.</p><p>She shot up from Weiss’ lap, sitting in front of Weiss and staring into her smiling eyes, their noses merely inches apart.</p><p>“You… have a headache? You’re not just saying that to get me to feel better? You have a headache? Your back hurts? You- you can’t be serious- how?”</p><p>While Weiss had been rapidly nodding to confirm Ruby’s inquiries, she set a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to gain Ruby’s undivided attention.<br/>Ruby’s jaw snapped shut, allowing Weiss to speak.</p><p>“Because of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i legitimately made myself depressed while writing ruby's breakdown, so i knew i had to give it some kind of a hopeful cliffhanger to ease y'all's worries, and to make myself feel better.<br/>fear not dear readers, this is not the end, i've just had a lot going on so i kept forgetting about this story.<br/>next chapter will be (hopefully) really good so please stick around and please leave comments, y'all are the best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long to put up, life got... weird</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiking up the mountain was as boring as it was tedious. Weiss and Ruby couldn’t really talk to each other while making their way up, as the wind was too loud, and concentration was crucial, so conversation was limited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slightly tortuous, as the last “conversation” that the two of them shared had ended with Weiss a crying mess, and Ruby, as sweet as ever, comforting the emotionally torn immortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them now, caused by the howling wind and frosty air, allowed Weiss to sit with her thoughts. Which was quite dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feelings that had been growing within her toward the huntress clambering up the mountain in front of her were all that she could think about as they made their way toward Oz. Weiss’ resolve to find a way to die was quickly fading, and instead being replaced with a conscious desire to learn more about Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to know how Ruby was so...special. What led Ruby to be so sweet, so kind, so willing to gladly put her life on the line for the ones she cared about? What was it that fueled her passions and lit a fire beneath her when it came to weapons? How did she teach herself how to fight? What happened to her, that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Weiss wasn’t okay? How did she gain that intuition?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss supposed a lot of her questions could be answered with tragic situations and circumstances, which just proved how special and wonderful Ruby really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among her questions and concerns of course though, was if Weiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> and was aware of her budding feelings toward Ruby, why was she still torn between life and death? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it hard to imagine that such a decision would be incredibly difficult to make? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had been alive for nearly 600 years, long enough to experience multiple lifetimes fair shares of heartache, solitude, depression, isolation, and witnessing wars, famine, illness, and death. She had seen every unfathomable thing, images from the past bombarding her worst nightmares. Death would be the only reprieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there was Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby, who had thrown away her dream to be a huntress to hunt immortals, grew to care for one, and did everything in her power in order to ensure Weiss could one day get what she wanted. Ruby, who had love to offer with open arms, and comfort freely given. Ruby, who gave with a selflessness Weiss could only hope to possess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was a beacon of hope within Weiss’ long life, the possibility of a life actually worth living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Weiss did love Ruby, if she truly cared for her, and Weiss’ immortality could be broken, would she stay for Ruby?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it be possible for Weiss to live the life that had been stolen from her? Instead of going into hiding, pushing away anyone who got close, and living immortality in loneliness, could Weiss fall in love? Could Weiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Ruby? Could she experience life as a normal girl, participating in her passions and hobbies, making friends, growing her education, and finding a career that gave her purpose? Reading books because they interested her, not because she was searching for answers. Going for a hike, possibly hand in hand with Ruby because she wanted to, not because it was how she would get to her next destination. No more worry of being hunted like an animal, because her life was hers, and no longer a sought after prize. Was it worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes or no Weiss. Do you want to LIVE with Ruby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the question on repeat, playing in Weiss’ mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes on Ruby, like a red beacon through the white snow, her thoughts being brought to an abrupt stop when Ruby called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss! This way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby waved her over and moved ahead, not allowing Weiss much time to catch up with her. When she did come up to where Ruby had stopped, before she could ask what was going on, she heard a chilling voice, sounding like a chorus of eerie voices, that said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby Rose, you’ve found me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could barely make out a man in green, lying in the snow, the supposed source of the voice, but quickly lost focus as Ruby fell to the ground in front of her, hitting her head on an ice covered rock. A feeling of shock and panic shot through her at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby! Wha-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all she got out before she too, fainted, slamming into the hard ground, and blacking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>XXX</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss was beginning to wake up, consciousness slowly flooding in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each second she became more aware of the cold uneven ground she was laying on, the bite of the freezing air, the pain in her head. Had she hit her head? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did her head hurt if she was waking up? That hadn’t happened since-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wail cut through her consciousness, waking her up completely and pushing aside that thought she was having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up quickly, trying to find the source of the cry, when another rang out within the cavern. She turned to the source, letting out a startled whisper, “Ruby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was on her knees, facing away from Weiss, her head resting on the ground in front of her, her arms tucked into her chest. She looked utterly defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss scrambled to her feet, rushing towards Ruby, not knowing what was wrong, but knowing she had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hands found Ruby’s cheeks, bringing her head from the ground to look at Ruby’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes barely opened, flooded with tears, and completely unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby what happened? Please tell me you aren’t hurt, please talk to me. Ruby? Ruby! Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic was seeping through Weiss’ veins, gripping her chest and pulling at her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be hurt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, while wiping at Ruby’s tears and pulling her close. Ruby still wasn’t responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, Ruby please talk to me, please tell me you’re ok. I don’t know what I’d do if-” Weiss choked up. Quickly shoving away the graphic images flooding in her mind of Ruby being hurt, or worse. She kept trying to get Ruby to speak. “Ruby please,” she whispered, “please tell me what happened. Why were you screaming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Ruby wouldn’t respond, curling into herself more, but she muttered a shaky, quiet, “...no...cure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss felt herself flinch. No cure? Ruby had spoken to Oz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Ruby go limp within her arms, panic flooding Weiss’ veins. ““Oh no no no no, Ruby, please, it’s going to be okay. Please, please, Ruby. Talk to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the heartbreak in Ruby’s voice every time she spoke was twisting the knife in Weiss’ chest. No cure. Ruby had faced Oz alone, while Weiss had been snoozing on the floor only feet away. Unforgivable. Contempt grew toward the man that didn’t even stick around to face the girl he’d cursed. Ruby felt so heavy within her arms, the air of downtrodden huntress permeating the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt like she’d wasted Weiss’ time, and was acting like the three years she’d dedicated to Weiss were for nought. Like the fact she’d almost died time and time again only to face an immortal with a deathwish that couldn’t be granted was a burden on Weiss. Not herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, of course Ruby wasn’t thinking of herself. Of course the thing breaking her heart was the thought that Weiss wouldn’t get what she’d been after. Of course she was always putting others happiness before her own, never giving a second thought to her own time. Her own allotted time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ heart swelled with gratitude and affection toward the girl resting limp within her arms, her headache growing along with her affinity toward Ruby. She smiled despite the tears, sure of what she was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one reason she could still have a headache. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have slept it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, open your eyes, and look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby did as instructed, and Weiss attempted a weary smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby I fainted seconds after you did. I must have hit my head, because I have a pounding headache.” Her smile stretched, the words and feelings she swirling within her making her want to burst with joy. “I have a headache, and my back doesn’t feel too great. Must’ve been the ground I was sleeping on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked utterly confused, then as though she’d been plugged into a charging port set on full capacity, she shot up from Weiss’ lap, turning to face her, disbelief and shock written so clearly upon her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… have a headache? You’re not just saying that to get me to feel better? You have a headache? Your back hurts? You- you can’t be serious- how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Weiss had been rapidly nodding to confirm Ruby’s inquiries, she set a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to gain Ruby’s undivided attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s jaw snapped shut, allowing Weiss to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked that as though it shouldn’t be possible, like Oz’s curse could not be lifted by a lowly huntress, like her efforts couldn’t have been fruitful. Afterall, they hadn’t been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss could barely conceal her excitement, reaching out to grasp Ruby’s trembling arms. Surety filled her as she spoke. “Ruby, I feel it. It’s different. I’m in pain, and I shouldn’t be.” She drew in a shaky breath. “You did it. You made me fall for you and you gave me a reason to live. You sacrificed everything for me, and you did it. You broke the bonds of eternal life for me, you- you-” She couldn't find the words, her throat was closing, her body was vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a shaky hand, cupping Weiss’ cheek. “Are you sure? Do you really think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss pulled her face close, crashing their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same as their first, salty tears from both of them, tears of anger, frustration, sadness, despair, and now joy, joy, joy, were caught between their lips, giggles escaping as they both basked in the relief that it was finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss had never felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ALIVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby was here, Ruby had done it, and Weiss now had an answer for herself, the question she’d been asking since meeting the easily excitable huntress with a pension for generosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Weiss want to live if given the choice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, if it was Ruby she was living for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re back!” Yang screeched, slapping a hand on Blake’s shoulder and shaking her excitedly. Blake had been reading, but with Yang this excitable, she closed the book, looking up to the red and white duo that had walked in the door, displaying a small smile of amusement. “What happened? Did you do it? Weiss, are you mortal? Should I test that? I could totally test that for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake set a calming hand on Yang’s shoulder, then Yang drew both hands to be clasped in front of her, vibrating with unconcealed excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t quite know what you’d attempt to do to ‘test’ that,” Weiss said, doing air quotes. “And I’m sure I wouldn’t want to find out. Though, if you’re curious as to the state of my mortality-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We totally did it!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping with the words. Then her face went red as her cloak. “I mean, we found Oz! He was a dick, but while Weiss was knocked out, he told me some stuff,” she waved her hands quickly. “Unimportant! Yes, Weiss is normal again.” Her eyes widened, turning to Weiss. “I mean, you were always normal- no, amazing! Yeah, I didn’t mean that, I just meant-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss rolled her eyes, covering Ruby’s mouth to silence her. Ruby’s expression turned sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am mortal again. No biggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No biggie?” Blake raised a brow. She hopped off the workbench she’d been perched on, walking up to Weiss. “Fairly certain that your mortality is a huge ‘biggie,’ so there’s something you two aren’t telling us,” Blake said, glancing back at Yang, then tilting her head. “And you just used the term ‘no biggie.’ Who are you, Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss attempted a bored expression, though she suspected it was easily seen through by Blake’s searching gaze. “Spend enough time with her and you pick up on how she speaks. It was inevitable I’d start using such ridiculous phrases while spending an extended amount of time traveling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing Ruby’s way to see her eyes practically filled with stars looking at her, Weiss was sure Blake would be able to easily piece together what had transpired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s see if I’m right,” Blake began, crossing her arms. Weiss grew nervous, while Ruby looked on with wonder. “You two found where Oz was, Ruby probably faced him while you were unconscious, as I gather, then upon waking up, you realized your true feelings for Ruby here,” she gestured to the wide eyed huntress, “and then… You’re mortal. You fell for Ruby and became mortal. Did I get it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Ruby said, grasping Weiss’ arm and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Honestly, she acted like a child sometimes. She was nineteen for gods’ sakes, though Weiss couldn’t find it in herself to make Ruby act like it. Afterall, she loved Ruby just the way she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not… completely wrong,” she managed to mumble, turning her head to look at the wall rather than Blake’s smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And If I remember correctly,” Yang cut in, jumping forward, hefting Ruby onto her shoulders as though she weighed no more than air, “my baby sister is a full fledged adult now! Can’t believe we missed your birthday while you two were out. We’ll have to have a double celebration for Weiss’ newfound mortality, and Rubes turning twenty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were now wrestling again, Blake stepped aside to give them enough room, getting closer to Weiss who’s mouth hung open in shock. She’d missed Ruby’s birthday? When had that been? She remembered Ruby telling her when it would be that night they had slept on the floor, so if she did the math correctly, that meant…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned twenty while I was knocked out on the floor of the cave?” Weiss asked in disbelief. “You- you faced Oz by yourself while I was in dreamland? What- Ruby I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was laughing, locked in a chokehold by her sister. There was absolutely no way to get out of that one. “No worries Weiss! You can make it up to me for forgetting.” She winked. The girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weiss felt the flush in her cheeks worsen. “Funny enough though, Oz knew. He wished me a happy birthday right after devastating me.” She laughed again, but Blake, Weiss, and Yang all blanched. Yang’s grip slackened considerably, and Ruby took advantage of that, twisting out of her arms and pinning her. “Ha! I win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ruby’s smile grew, enjoying her first victory against her sister, the other three occupants of the room were looking at each other with concern. Ruby picked up on it quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay hang on,” she said, getting off her sister and helping her to her feet. She made her way to Weiss, taking her hand and facing the other two. “Look guys, I really don’t like thinking about the bad parts of what happened.” She tightened her grip on Weiss’ hand. Weiss squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna give you the short version, because it sucked, and Weiss doesn’t even really know what happened because she was out, so please just listen and don’t baby me.” She waited for the nod from all three before continuing. “I found Oz on the side of the mountain, like he was sunbathing in snow. Super weird, but whatever. Weiss and I were knocked out. When I came to, Oz was there, waiting for me to wake up. He was drinking tea like nothing was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Yang. “It was Professor Pine, Yang. It was him, and he’s been Oz, and he’s immortal, and he’s still out there.” She shook her head to recollect herself, and Weiss could only step closer, offering any type of comfort. “He sucks. He confessed basically everything to me, about why he did it, why Weiss.” She turned to smile at Weiss, and Weiss could only smile back. “He basically told me all my efforts to help her were dumb, that I didn’t help at all, and there was no hope. It kind of… broke me. As he walked out, he wished me a happy birthday, like a super asshole, and disappeared. That’s when Weiss woke up and had to convince me she was mortal again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, like there wasn’t anything traumatizing about what had happened, wrapping an arm around Weiss’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything worked out in the end. I know what happened sucked ass, but I’m confident that I’m gonna be okay, and Weiss is mortal now! I don’t have to attempt killing her anymore, so I seriously couldn’t be happier. So can we please celebrate? I want cake, like now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Weiss was sure everyone else wanted to argue that Ruby could not possibly be fine, Yang cracked a smile, punching Ruby’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two are an item now, eh?” She hurried to Blake’s side, picking her up as well, though much more gently than how she handled Ruby, carefully perching her on her arm. Blake didn’t seem to mind, just letting it happen, smiling and keeping her arms crossed as though this were a normal occurrence. For all Weiss knew, it probably was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve totally gotta double date. Cake and ice cream to celebrate! Weiss is mortal! Ruby is twenty! Let’s go everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang bounded out the door, shifting Blake into a bridal carry, and bursting out the front door. Weiss wasn't sure if she’d ever get used to how strange she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s voice cut through her thoughts. “I’m glad you chose to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss furrowed a brow. “What do you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled her eyes (perhaps she had picked up the habit from Weiss), “You’ve been trying to die for a couple centuries. You became mortal and instead of asking me to, you know,” she motioned slicing her own throat. “You stayed. You chose to stay and let me love you. So, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words brought another blush to Weiss’ cheeks, but she was thankful for it. After being alone for so long, wanting to die, being denied what she craved, she was granted the opportunity of a lifetime (literally). Ruby loved her. She loved Ruby. There was no doubt in her mind that staying for one more lifetime was the right choice. Not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you never gave up on me.” She laid a hand gently within the crook of Ruby’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss. When she pulled away, Ruby was grinning like a fool. “You wanted cake and ice cream right? Let’s go celebrate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s grin widened. “It’s gonna be so fun celebrating the fact I’m older than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ smile dropped. “I’m centuries older than you. Don’t test me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two of them walked out the door to join Blake and Yang, hand in hand, Ruby asked, “By the way, when is your birthday? Wouldn’t wanna miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you,” she answered. “But you have to promise not to kill me anymore. You’d actually succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a hearty laugh, nodding along. “I promise. Wouldn’t wanna lose you once I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss smacked the back of her head, and they laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortality shouldn’t be taken lightly. A lesson Weiss never thought she’d need to learn again. She lost her sister in a battle that didn’t need to be fought. She lost her family to time and lost friends to enemies. She would eventually lose Yang, and Blake, and her dearest Ruby to time and illness and age, but she would be able to join them all in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would live to the end, surrounded by people that care for her deeply, and she would die, age taking her youth, her bones would begin to hurt, her hair would thin, and her body would give out. She would love with every fiber of her being, the people that made it possible for her to die. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her time came.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it took me a long time to write this chapter for you. I've been working a lot, and writing my story that I hope to get published, so I haven't thought about this one in a long time. However, this is for you. I finished for all the people who loved it and wanted me to continue the story. It was only supposed to be a oneshot, but I got carried away, then needed to write a finish to this story, so here you go! </p><p>I don't know if it's good, I don't know if you'll be satisfied, and if you wished you had read something more, if there's something I missed, please let me know! </p><p>But for now, this is the end, and I'm so grateful for everyone who stuck around to read it through.</p><p>Please leave kudos and comments, maybe you'll inspire me to write some more :)</p><p>Adieu<br/>-quinnsparrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>